Weider, Weider Pumpkin Eater
by geminisonic
Summary: Part 2 of Why Weider. Now that Josie is finally in Monroe's custody, thanks to Nick, she's ready to lead a normal and happy life with her dad. Unfortunately, being friends with a Grimm means more stress for her dad and more problems for Josie. Rated for child violence, langues, and some sex. references.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! You found me and I'm back! I hope you enjoy. From last I checked Josie got caught in a very sticky situation and you have all made some very grave guesses as to who could have stolen Nick's car with Josie in it. Please review and know I'm writing a little faster this time.

Enjoy!

Weider, Weider Pumpkin Eater

Monroe was out enjoying the city. It was night time and he had to admit Chicago looked gorgeous. Not only that, he could smell all kinds of amazing food he just had to try. He walked casually into a small diner and was about to order himself something when his phone rang. He had to answer it, especially if it was Josie.

He looked at the phone and smiled as he saw Nick's name flash. He had a bet Josie was doing just fine and wanting to tell him all about her day.

"Hey Nick!" he answered, "Chicago is amazing, you really should bring Juliette up here some time."

"Monroe…" Nick said, sounding grave.

"How's Josie? She holding up?" he chuckled, "No crossbows when I get home right?" he laughed.

"Monroe…she…"

Monroe's face fell when he realized how serious Nick sounded, "She what?" he asked.

He could hear Nick sighing on the other line, "I don't know how it happened…she was right there, in my car and I got out for a second and there were police everywhere and…"

"Nick…what happened to Josie?" Monroe growled low and menacingly.

"I don't know who it was and we are doing everything we can to find her, but she was in the car and someone drove off with her."

"What?" Monroe yelled, "Why?!"

"I don't know, we're pretty sure he was involved in the crime scene I was at and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Monroe yelled angrily, "You took my daughter, a four-year-old, to a crime scene and left her in your CAR?!"

"Monroe I'm sorry, I got the call and didn't even think and-"

"Yeah, you're right, you didn't think!" Monroe yelled, scaring quite a few people in the diner. One of the workers actually tried coming over and Monroe growled with red in his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I'm leaving!"

As he walked to his hotel as fast as he could, he questioned Nick like a madman.

"Was it Wesen?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know, but they're tracking my car right now, she can't be far. Believe me we are not stopping until she's safe, Monroe."

"Good, cause I'm coming home and if I find any scratch on her YOU are to blame!" Monroe yelled.

"I promise Monroe, I will find her, I am so sorry…"

"You will be if she's hurt Nick. Call me when you find her." Monroe said, hanging up angrily.

…

Nick paced back and forth at the station. They were attempting to find his car and were having no luck at the moment. It's almost like the guy knew how to avoid public attention.

Nick feared the worst. What if it was Gaines? His face turned green thinking about poor Josie. How scared she must be. He prayed she wasn't hurt in any way.

"Got it!" Hank yelled.

Nick ran over as Hank gave everyone the coordinates.

"Looks like the guy finally parked somewhere." Hank said.

"God I hope Josie's still there." Nick said as they all ran out.

….

Monroe was trying his hardest to be patient with the guards as they searched him and his stuff. He was able to grab the next flight to Portland, but getting through security was a real Jaegerbar as he called it.

The whole flight there he would check his phone, rub his face, shake his leg. He knew it was bothering the person next to him but he could care less. He prayed and prayed Josie was okay, that it wasn't Gaines. He felt sick to his stomach thinking about his baby girl scared.

He closed his eyes, willing the plane to go faster. All this time trying not to cry.

…

Josie was being dragged in the woods. The stranger, whom she'd come to realize was a Blutbad, had knocked her out quickly and put something over her eyes. She didn't know where she was or who he was. All she knew was, it wasn't Rick and it certainly wasn't her mom and, unfortunately, it wasn't her dad either.

He shoved her along through the woods that they'd been hiking in for practically an hour.

After he'd ditched the car she'd been carried then dragged around. She tried screaming but he only smacked her and she came to the conclusion that wasn't a good idea. She whimpered as she realized he was taking her down some steps. He stopped on the bottom and finally took her blindfold off. She blinked as he lit a lantern and she gasped at what she saw.

All around her, there were small girls, some older than her, in small cages. They were dirty and frightened, staring at her with sadness. He quickly grabbed Josie and shoved her into one. It was rusty and very tightly sealed. She could hear some girls crying quietly as he looked around and then left.

Once it was dark and all the girls were alone, Josie tried yelling.

"Stop! He'll come back!" one girl said nervously.

"What's happening?" she cried, "Who is he?"

"We don't know…" one girl cried.

"Who are you?" Josie asked.

Each girl said their name and Josie counted 6, plus herself.

"I've been here the longest," A girl named Lacey said, "some were here before me but he…he…" she gulped. One girl sobbed quietly.

Josie sank back. She didn't have to ask.

…

Don't forget to review! I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Monroe had finally landed and he could care less that the people in front were supposed to go first, he ran up and out of the plane as fast as he could. He didn't even stick around to get his baggage, he'd already made sure that the airport dropped it off at his house later. He ran to his car and immediately called Nick.

"Monroe…" Nick answered.

"You find her yet?" Monroe asked, pulling out and breaking quite a few speed limits and driving laws along the way.

"We found my car, we're going there now." Nick said.

"Where is it?" Monroe asked.

Nick told him where and Monroe hung up and drove there.

….

Nick was heartbroken. They'd found his car in one piece but Josie nor the man who took her were anywhere to be found. Nick quickly ordered for search dogs. Hopefully they didn't go too far.

And as if his night couldn't get worse, Monroe pulled up, screeching to a halt.

Nick watched as a furious looking Monroe came out and slammed his car door shut, marching towards Nick.

A few officers were attempting to hold him back.

"It's okay, let him through, he's the father of Josie." Nick said, dreading the worst. He prayed Monroe wouldn't punch him or he would have to arrest him, especially in front of other officers.

Nick was relieved when Monroe merely stopped in front of Nick and glared at him as though expecting an explanation.

"Where is she?" he growled.

For being a Grimm, Nick had to admit he hadn't been more frightened of Monroe ever in his life.

"We don't know, they disappeared…" Nick said, gravely.

"Not helping your situation at all, man." Monroe fumed.

"We hired search dogs, hopefully they can't have gone too far, especially on foot." Nick said.

"Hey!" Hank said from a distance in the woods, "I found shoe prints, definitely walked!"

"Any trail?" Nick called as they all ran towards the evidence.

"Nah, but it's a fresh print so they can't be too far." Hank commented.

Monroe sniffed and stopped dead, closing his eyes.

"Nick." He mumbled, stopping Nick in his tracks, "It's a Blutbad."

Nick's eyes widened, "Gaines?" he asked.

Monroe shook his head, "This one's different…kind of like the postman we caught."

"So you think he lives out here?" Nick asked.

"Most likely."

"So…the search dogs are useless I take it." Nick said.

"Definitely." Monroe commented and took out Wolfsbane from his pocket.

"Do you always carry that?" Nick asked.

"Duh." Monroe said and handed him some.

As Nick put it on, Monroe was able to catch the scent. He was glad, it was very strong.

"His place is quite a ways a way." He commented as they walked, "We're gonna be a while, might want to get rid of your posse."

Nick paused, "Monroe, I can't just stop their investigation, I mean…"

"This guy is a Blutbad, he is dangerous, only you and I know that and he has my daughter so you can either do as I say or leave it!" Monroe growled.

Nick sighed and went to go find a way to maybe get the others out so only he and Monroe could catch the guy.

"Hank's coming, I'll need backup." Nick said, catching up to Monroe, Hank following behind.

"Fine, but be careful because I'm gonna rip this guys head off and you both had better not get in my way." Monroe said, walking faster. He'd be running but he had a damn Grimm at his heels and now some human.

"Monroe, no, you find Josie, we'll take care of this guy. I don't want to have to arrest you." Nick said.

"You won't have to arrest anyone tonight Nick, I promise you that." Monroe growled, his eyes glowing red.

He stopped when he smelled it. He turned quickly and his heart fell. He ran to the source of the smell and picked up one of Josie's shoes.

"He find something?" Hank asked, huffing from all the walking, "And why the hell aren't we using dogs?"

"Monroe's a good tracker." Nick supplemented, "And yeah, looks like a shoe…Josie's shoe."

"She can't be far." Hank commented.

Monroe sniffed the shoe and looked up and immediately caught her scent. He was glad Hank was right. Not too far now. But it would be very dark by the time they reached her. He prayed she was safe.

…

Josie couldn't see the blood on her hand from cutting herself on the bars, but she could feel it. She'd kicked, pulled, pushed, everything…and still nothing.

"Just stop, Josie." A girl named Heather said, Josie had found out that this girl was 9 and had been taken nearly two weeks ago, "It's not worth it."

"Yes it is!" Josie said. One thing her daddy had taught her was to never give up and she wouldn't.

She sat back a minute to take a breath. Hoping she'd maybe been able to make some headway with the cage. It was locked pretty tight though.

They all heard the door open and saw a shaft of light as the stranger came down.

He was carrying a lantern and a bag with something in it.

He went to a table and took out what looked like sandwiches and bottled water. He gave each girl one and ordered them all to eat. Then he saw Josie and his eyes blazed red.

"What happened to your hand?" he growled.

Josie shrank back and wiped her hands off.

He got closer and sniffed.

Josie knew what was happening, her daddy had explained it to her a few times when she'd be bleeding. He sometimes couldn't help but woge a little from the smell.

He opened her cage and she crawled away from him quickly, whimpering.

It was futile as he grabbed her and pulled her out roughly.

Her eyes widened as he licked some of the blood off and then threw her over his shoulder and carried her out.

She tried fighting and kicking and screaming, staring helplessly at all the other girls, who wouldn't look at her, terrified of trying anything.

As he closed the door and carried her to some shed around the back of his house, she noticed something in his pocket. It was a knife. It was now or never.

She struggled some more and quickly grabbed at it and stabbed him. She had only seconds to be shocked at what she'd just done. He dropped her and just like her daddy told her to do, she ran.

…..

_Sorry to kind of stop here guys, but I got a cold and I'm saving some energy for the rest of this part. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm hoping to write this either tomorrow or at least this weekend sometime. Hope you liked it. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Aw what the heck, I couldn't resist writing this part for the night. I'll save the rest for the weekend. Enjoy the extra little chapter!_

…_.._

Monroe couldn't explain it, but as he ran faster, he couldn't help but feel Josie was in serious danger in that moment. He liked to call that the bond he had with his daughter, but he noticed Wesen and animals had it stronger than humans did. They just had that innate sense to protect their young and he was no different.

Hank and Nick were far behind and he was finally ready to let his inner wolf out and woge. He felt a sense of freedom as he ran and knew he was breaking record speed just to find his little girl.

He stopped suddenly when he heard a roar deeper in the woods. He sniffed and pricked his ears, listening.

Then he heard her.

She was running, panting and screaming. The Blutbad was chasing her.

Monroe got ready and ran right to them; he had the advantage with wolfsbane and could catch the Blutbad off guard. He was ready to get his baby back.

….

Josie's sides hurt, her feet hurt, heck her whole body hurt, but she didn't stop running. She knew he'd catch her sooner or later, but she just had to keep running.

She panted and suddenly tripped, skinning her knee and rolling on the ground.

She coughed and backed herself into a tree as she heard him come running.

She knew this was it. She cried, wishing her daddy was here.

The Blutbad came to the clearing and stopped, smiling at her, his eyes glowing red in the dark, his fangs and claws sharp.

Josie gulped and sobbed, closing her eyes as he advanced on her quickly.

She braced herself, ready to feel pain…but it never came.

She opened her eyes to hear growling.

She looked up and could see someone fighting the Blutbad, snarling at him.

He had the Blutbad pinned to a tree and was clawing at him, punching him, and biting him. He shoved him down and kicked the Blutbad a few times and growled, roaring at the crumpled Blutbad on the ground, who whimpered and retracted back into a human.

The man who had saved her turned to face her.

Josie couldn't believe it.

Her daddy was here!

…..


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all! Thank you for all the great reviews. I know someone mentioned they wanted longer chapters, so hopefully this was a little longer for you and for the next few ones I'll try to write a little more detail and make it a little longer for you. Also if anyone wants me to write about anything in particular related to Josie's personality as well as her relationship with Monroe, feel free to tell me. I'll be doing a bit with season two now, but I'd like to incorporate more, so if you have any ideas or want to see something more let me know. Thanks and enjoy!

…..

Nick and Hank were breathless as they finally came across the cabin. They'd lost Monroe miles ago and had to try and keep up with his footprints.

They had both picked up the pace when they heard a lot of snarling and roaring deeper in the woods.

But both finally stopped as they saw the old, rundown cabin with a shed around the corner. They shone their flashlights around and noticed the lights were dimly lit inside the cabin.

"I'll take the house, you take the shed." Nick said.

Hank nodded and Nick walked up to the cabin, knocking on the door, "Police, open up!"

He didn't hear anything but immediately heard Hank calling him.

"Nick! You gotta see this!"

Nick ran around and stopped dead in his tracks and gagged a little. The tiny shed had blood spots around it and his and Hank's flashlights shone on a table covered in blood, knives all over the walls with blood on them as well, and a freezer stained with blood as well. In the corner was a basket with what looked like girls clothes in it.

"Dear God…" Hank moaned.

"We gotta find Monroe and Josie, fast!" Nick said and ran around the cabin.

He stopped when he noticed a cellar door; it had a chain on it, but hadn't been locked up.

He quickly opened the door and walked down the steps.

He didn't hear any noise until he could have sworn a small sniffle came out from the darkness.

He turned quickly and froze; staring right into a small girl's terrified eyes.

"Hey." He breathed, going to her, "It's okay, I'm a police officer, I'm here to help." He said.

Another sound came out from the dark and Nick shone his light around, staring with shock at each young girl in the cages around him.

Hank came down the stairs just then and like Nick, froze when he saw all the young girls in cages, "What the hell…"

"Help me get them out." Nick said.

Hank quickly found bolt cutters and both got each girl free.

"How many of you are there?" Nick asked one girl, he was holding.

She sobbed, "Six."

Another girl, who looked older came over and wiped her eyes, taking his hand, "There were seven of us, but he took her away and killed her…He killed them all!" she cried, hugging him.

Nick hugged her back but his stomach sank…Josie.

….

"Daddy!" Josie cried as he ran to her and picked her up to hold her.

"It's okay baby!" he said, breathless, "Daddy's got you."

He quickly put her down, asking if she was hurt anywhere.

She pointed to her knee, but truth was she hurt everywhere.

"Okay, just a scrape, we'll fix that up when we get home okay?" he said, picking her up again and walking away with her.

"Daddy…did you kill him?" she asked, scared to even know the truth.

He didn't say anything, but held her closer.

He found the cabin in no time; he just didn't want to tell anyone the smell of all the little girl's blood was so overpowering it made it easy to find.

He could see Nick, Hank, and a lot of other girls around the corner and was headed towards them, when something made him stop cold.

….

"It's okay; we'll get you all home now." Hank said and he and Nick quickly got them outside.

Each girl huddled together and sobbed. Nick had to wonder how many had gone before them and how long each girl was here for. He did recognize a few girls from missing persons but a lot of them must have been from other towns.

Hank quickly called it in while Nick saw to each girl, making sure none of them were seriously injured.

He got to a little girl who looked to be six years old. She was shivering like crazy and he rubbed her arms gently to try and soothe her. He almost didn't hear her when she asked him, "Are they dead?"

Nick looked down at her sad, soulful blue eyes and didn't know what to say.

"Not all of them, you girls are alive and that's what counts." He said.

She stared at him, puzzled, "No…I mean the two men…are they dead?"

Nick stared at her in shock.

Shit.

…..

Monroe saw him before anyone else did. He was on the roof. This Blutbad looked scary as hell, not at all like the other one. He was wilder and obviously merciless.

Josie was about to cry when he held her mouth shut and crouched down, waiting.

He could see Nick was talking to a little girl, his eyes widening at something she said.

He got up and quickly spoke to Hank, who looked nervous suddenly.

Monroe looked up and could see the Blutbad crouching, ready.

Nick and Hank had their guns ready and quickly backed the girls into some trees, trying to stay calm.

"NICK! ROOF!" Monroe yelled.

Luckily he said it in time as the Blutbad leapt from the roof, only to be shot multiple times by Nick and Hank. The girls screamed in horror.

Monroe was relieved, but only for a minute when Josie shrieked.

He turned and felt a burning smack as something collided with his face.

He dropped Josie only to feel another smash against his face.

He fell back against a tree and saw out of the corner of his eye, Josie trying to run.

The Blutbad he'd thought he'd killed, bloody and mangy before him, was still alive.

Not for long.

Monroe grabbed him and shoved him against the tree and stared him, red eye to red eye, in the face and roared, "Keep your hands off my child!"

The other Blutbad glared, but sneered, "A human child…I'll enjoy her more than you do."

Monroe had had enough. He tore the Blutbad's head off.

He backed away, covered in blood and looked over at Josie, who stared in horror at the monster before her.

He walked over to her, retracting, "Josie…"

She panted and whimpered, shrinking away.

"Josie…it's me." He said, bending down.

She shook her head and cried.

He woge'd for her like he used to and put her hands on his face.

She finally looked up, tears in her eyes, "Daddy…" she sobbed.

"That's right." He whispered, retracting as she hugged him.

Nick finally came over, "You two all right?" he panted.

Monroe nodded, holding Josie close.

Nick looked grimly at the headless Blutbad before him, "Did quite a number on him Monroe." He said.

"Not fast enough." Monroe admitted. He really thought he'd killed the guy before but he obviously really needed to get back in shape if he was going to protect Josie in the future.

Hank came over and whistled, staring at the scene before him, "Damn…who did this?"

"The one we shot must have done it before we found him on the roof." Nick put in.

Monroe glanced at him and smiled a little.

"Sickos." Hank said, "Squads on the way."

He quickly walked to the other girls while Nick stayed behind, smiling at Josie and Monroe.

He kicked the dirt a little, looking down, "I owe you two an apology."

"Nick-"Monroe started.

Nick held up his hand, "No. Josie…I'm sorry, this never would have happened had I been more responsible and Monroe…I want you to know I've never been more scared in my life and I don't know how you do it but…I am sorry."

Monroe smiled a little, "Accepted, dude. Besides, you'd be lost without my help." He said, shaking Nick's hand, "but for the record, you are definitely not babysitting Josie ever again."

"Deal." Nick said, smiling, shaking his head.

….

Monroe was glad to leave the hospital with Josie. All the girls were headed home and he was in the clear.

From all the evidence gathered, the two Blutbad's were brothers. One was, as Monroe deduced, more wild and insane, while the other did all the dirty work. They'd been kidnapping girls for years apparently, keeping them locked up to feed on when hungry.

Monroe shuddered; just thinking about how that could have been Josie.

Normally other Blutbad's leave her alone, hence why his smell was always on her, but he noticed she didn't really have his scent at the moment.

He had a feeling being with Nick and Juliette for a while got rid of that scent and made her an easy pick for the others. So he didn't think vacation was happening for him any time soon.

He sighed as he carried his sleeping daughter inside his house. His luggage was on the front porch and he rolled his eyes. Typical airport, just dumping peoples stuff on their porch for all to see.

He had managed to clean himself and Josie up and put her to bed when he heard a knock at his door. He sighed and went to answer it.

Nick was standing there with Juliette looking wet and tired. Nick immediately demanded he show Juliette his Blutbad form.

Apparently, he'd told Juliette everything.

Monroe was getting annoyed when Juliette started yelling. He was worried they'd wake Josie.

"Look Nick, can we do this another time, I mean come on, you just got off a very rough case and Josie's asleep and-"

"Monroe, please I am begging you! She has a cat scratch from Adalind's cat!" Nick pleaded.

Monroe had to admit that wasn't a good thing.

He thought for a minute. He knew it was a very sticky situation, but to be honest, all he cared about was them leaving so he and Josie could get some sleep.

"Okay, I'll do it, just…give me a minute." He told Nick.

Monroe heard Josie upstairs and quickly thought of the Blutbad tonight who'd tried to hurt her.

"Okay now, Juliette, just remember…whatever you see…it's just me." Monroe said as he woge'd.

He turned and Juliette had fainted.

Sure enough, Josie wailed upstairs.

Could his night get any worse?


	5. Chapter 5

Whew! Sorry this is late guys, school is once again kicking my butt. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's mostly filler and setting up for future stuff to come up, but sometimes the hum drum is needed.

On another note:

I was wondering if anyone is interested in doing fan art for this story and Why Weider. It can be drawing or photo shopping. Neverland123 usually does my fan art for my Ironman story, but I was wondering if anyone else wanted to have a go with the Grimm one. I would gladly promote your work on my tumblr and fanfic page and of course would be ecstatic to see what you come up with. Let me know if you are interested!

Enjoy the chapter, I apologize if it is a little boring, I promise more is coming up. Thanks for all the reviews. See you soon!

…..

Josie woke up groggy and feeling like she had a cold. She had no clue where she was but opened her eyes to see the back of her daddy's head driving. She looked over and saw Rosalee. She wanted to say hello to her but all that came out was a cough.

"She doesn't sound too good, Monroe." Rosalee commented to him.

"Yeah, she probably got sick from all that nonsense yesterday." He commented.

"We almost there?" she asked, "I want to make Josie some medicine once we get back to the shop."

"Good idea. And yeah, his house is coming up."

Josie rubbed her eyes and felt a headache coming on as her dad parked his car.

He got out and immediately came to get her out of her car seat.

"You're bringing her in?" Rosalee asked.

"Well, yeah. Number one it'd be illegal, number two, after yesterday I'm not pulling a Nick, and number three-"

"I get the first two, we need to get inside." Rosalee said and both hurried into Nick's house.

Josie was slowly waking up as her dad carried her inside. But he was so distracted he didn't even notice her sneeze all over his shirt.

"Somebody's here…" Monroe said quietly.

Josie watched as he and Rosalee woge'd. His hands around her tightened.

She was about to sneeze again when she was shoved against a wall instead, knocking the breath out of her.

She coughed as Rosalee picked her up to shield her.

"Who's this BITCH!" her dad snarled, as Nick held him back. She looked over and noticed an older lady in black staring with disdain at her dad. She knew she was very sick, but she really didn't like this lady.

"Blutbad…" the woman hissed, and then glanced at Rosalee and Josie, "With a human child…"

"Stop it! Everyone! Just listen!" Nick yelled, and then took a breath.

"Monroe, this is my mother, Kelly. Mom, this is my good friend, Monroe, Rosalee, and Monroe's daughter, Josie."

"He's a Blutbad!" she yelled.

"She's supposed to be…not alive!" Monroe yelled back, as he went to go hold Josie.

Kelly narrowed her eyes as she watched Monroe gently take the little girl and hold her, patting her back to help her breathe better.

"I know, it's…complicated." Nick said, rubbing his eyes, "But, I guess she isn't dead. Mom, Monroe has a human child that is biologically his. And these two are my friends."

"God, son…" Kelly groaned.

"Look, Nick," Rosalee jumped in, "We'll leave, but we wanted to tell you we found the problem with Juliette and are working on the cure as we speak. We're going there now."

"Great, let me know as soon as you have it." Nick said, ushering them out, "And get Josie to a doctor too…she looks awful."

"On it." Monroe said, shuffling past everyone with Josie in his arms.

"We'll keep you posted." Rosalee said.

"I've got my eyes on you Blutbad" Kelly warned, "and the girl…if I find out you've tricked my son and you're going to eat her-"

"Mom…" Nick moaned.

Monroe turned around sharply and woge'd, giving Kelly a nasty look. Damn old fashioned Grimm's.

…

Josie was in and out of sleep for the next couple of days. She was mostly in Rosalee's shop, on the bed in the back. She would wake up now and then to get medicine, but must have really been sick, because she didn't remember anything; except of course that creepy lady who attacked her dad.

She could remember at one point waking up and seeing that scary lady standing over her, wiping her face and staring at her. To which Josie nearly screamed but only passed out again.

By the time she was finally feeling better, she was back at home and feeling normal again.

She went downstairs to find her dad at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper. He looked up and smiled.

"Look who's finally up!" he laughed as she came over to crawl into his lap.

"What happened to me, daddy?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"You got a nasty flu, sweetie." He said, "Luckily you were only out for a couple of days, thanks to Rosalee. Had we taken you to a hospital you'd still be in there." He sighed.

"I'm hungry…" she said suddenly.

He chuckled, "Yeah, you couldn't seem to keep anything down, save for chicken broth."

"I had a bad dream…" she remembered as he put her in a chair to make her some oatmeal.

"I'm sorry baby…" he said, "what was it about?"

"You were attacked by a scary lady in black and-"

He laughed suddenly, "Nick's mom. Oh man, yeah, she was scary!"

Josie stared at him, "It was real!?"

He nodded.

"Who was she?"

"She's a Grimm and she's Nick's mom, but we aren't allowed to say anything." He said, quietly.

"Is she still here?" she asked nervously.

"Nah, she's long gone now, caused some mayhem too if you ask me."

"Is she gonna kill you daddy?" she asked sadly.

He shook his head, "Last I saw her, we made her smile…for like .4 seconds I think."

"I don't like her." Josie said indignantly.

"That's my girl!" Monroe said as he handed her a bowl of porridge, "Now eat up. Rosalee's coming by later to check on you."

As Josie ate, something else started coming back to her.

"Daddy…did we get a cat?" she asked nervously.

He stared at her in shock, "What?"

"I kept hearing a cat…" she said, "And I don't want it to eat Lola!"

Monroe laughed, "We don't even have Lola yet, she's still at the vet, remember?"

"Yeah, but when we bring her home, we can't have a cat!" Josie said.

"Don't worry, you know I don't exactly like cats, sweetie." Monroe consoled, "Besides, the cat's at Rosalee's. It's kind of evil. It scratched Juliette and made her sick, so we're trying to keep tabs on it."

"Is Juliette okay?" Josie asked, looking concerned.

Monroe looked down sadly, "We're doing all we can, but she's still in a coma."

"What's a coma?"

"It's where you sleep and don't really wake up…kind of like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty." Monroe said.

Josie suddenly smiled, "Then why is she at the hospital when all Nick's gots to do is kiss her?"

Monroe grinned, but then stared at Josie as if she were a genius.

…..

Monroe didn't know why he couldn't reach Nick all day, but by the time Nick called that night it was to tell him that Juliette had finally woken up.

"Nick that's great!" Monroe said, sitting down and feeling relieved. Maybe Josie's theory was just that…a theory. Maybe all Juliette needed was time to wake up.

"One problem…" Nick said sadly, "she doesn't remember me."

"What?" Monroe said, shooting up.

"She doesn't remember me. She remembers her job, her house, her number, everything…but me."

"Oh man…I'm sorry to hear that." Monroe said, feeling bad for his friend. He knew he'd tried so hard to save her. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Well, I'm gonna give it a little bit, but maybe you and Josie could come by and visit. Maybe try and refresh her memory a little."

Monroe liked the idea of visiting, but to be honest, she had no clue how on earth he'd help her remember if she didn't even remember Nick. She probably would have no clue who he or Josie were.

"Look it's a nice thought but-"

"Please, Monroe, I'm desperate." Nick said.

Oh great. He just had to use the sad Nick tone.

"Okay we'll make a visit in a couple of days." Monroe promised.

"Thanks Monroe…oh! How's Josie?"

"She's great now." Monroe said, smiling, "Rosalee really did a good job making her better again, I'll tell ya. I'm no longer going to a doctor's office again!"

"That's good, we'll see you soon."

"Nick…good luck." Monroe said, hanging up. He closed his eyes and had to feel bad. But something like this had to go away over time, right?

…

Monroe walked with Josie and Nick down the hospital hallway. Josie could remember being here a long time ago. Or maybe it was last week? Her sense of time was very off from being sick and she hated it.

All she knew was that she and her daddy were here to see Juliette and make her feel better and remember Nick.

They got into the room when automatically Josie heard Juliette say her and her dad's names.

"Thank God, I was so worried about Josie! I'm glad you made it home and found her!" Juliette said.

They all stared at her.

"You mean, you remember when Josie was taken?" Nick asked.

"Of course! I got the call that she was taken and hadn't heard anything about it after! All of her stuff is still at my place!" she cried, "Oh Monroe, I'm so sorry, I should have watched her better! You must hate me!"

"No, no!" Monroe said, "I mean, she's okay now and Nick helped me find her, so it's okay. We're still friends. I know it wasn't you're fault."

"God, I feel so responsible. Josie, are you okay?" Juliette asked Josie, wiping her eyes.

Josie shrugged and smiled, "I'm okay. It was Nick's fault anyways he left me in the car." She said.

"Josie!" Monroe gasped.

"Who?" Juliette asked.

Monroe face-palmed and Nick looked slightly hurt. Juliette was obviously very confused.

Josie had a feeling she and her dad were going to be of no help today.

"Oh…" Josie said, staring guiltily at her dad and an awkward looking Nick, "Uhh…Nothing."

She always seemed to forget that one golden rule: Don't talk about Nick to anyone…not even Nick.


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks went by and Josie was beginning to feel that everything that had happened to her was a dream. Monroe was happy about that because his little girl had a birthday coming up and he wanted her to have a good one this year.

It would be the first birthday for the start of her new and happy life with him and he wanted it to be extra special. She was, after all, turning 5. She'd had a very rough year of transition among other things. Josie had earned a very good birthday.

He wasn't sure what he should do, so he figured he'd just ask her what kind of birthday she'd like.

He sat down with her one day during lunch and finally brought it up.

"So, guess who's turning 5 in two weeks?" Monroe asked her playfully.

"ME!" she cheered excitedly.

"So what kind of party would you like this year?" he asked.

Josie thought for a minute, "Can we have a princess party? Jamie had one and told me about it."

Monroe couldn't contain his excitement. A princess party for his little princess! It was perfect. Just what she needed.

"Who do you want to invite and what do you want to do?" he asked excitedly.

She told him 7 names of the girls she wanted to invite from her daycare, "We all get to dress up as princesses and have a tea party, then we play games and dance!" she said excitedly.

Monroe was so excited. He knew every dad might dread this kind of party but he couldn't wait. He loved going all out for holidays and celebrations and if his little girl wanted a princess party, she was going to get an incredible princess party.

The doorbell rang and Monroe went to answer it.

He smiled as Carly came in. She was looking tired and had some bruises on her arms. She didn't need to tell him what had happened. He remembered that day last week like a bad dream:

_Josie was enjoying lunch with her dad when his phone rang and he picked it up._

"_Hi Jarold…wait, what? Slow down a second and-"_

_Josie watched as her dad got up and walked to the other room. She could still hear him though and got worried. _

"_I haven't seen or heard from her. Yeah, definitely keep you posted if I hear anything. I hope you find her. Bye." _

_He came back in and looked sadly at Josie, but didn't say anything. He quickly recovered and smiled as he sat down with her, pretending that nothing happened. _

_Josie knew what he was doing. He did this every time her mom was coming to pick her up early in the past. He would get panicked and sad, then pretend that everything was alright, when it wasn't. _

_She came over to sit in his lap, "Daddy…"_

_Monroe sat her in his lap and honestly didn't know what to say. This wasn't a situation he wanted to tell his little girl. Even though his little girl had had more terrible things happen to her than any other kid he knew. _

_He was debating what on earth he would tell her when she finally asked him, "Where's Carly?" _

_He couldn't help but grin for a second. He had a smart girl alright. Nothing could get past her, that's for sure. _

_He sighed and finally looked at her sadly, "Her dad called and asked me if I knew where she was, that's all."_

"_Was she taken?" Josie asked, getting scared. _

"_I don't know sweetie, but we'll just keep an eye out okay? And her dad will most likely go find someone like Nick to talk to."_

"_We should tell him to talk to Nick! He'll save her!" Josie said. _

"_Josie, she could just be out later than usual or something-"_

"_Daddy, Carly takes care of me when you're gone. I don't want anything bad to happen to her!" she cried. _

_He nodded and rubbed her back. He could definitely feel what Jarold was feeling. He knew what it was like to lose his little girl and wonder if she was safe. _

"_Tell you what, I'll give Nick a call and I'm sure he'll find her." Monroe promised. _

_Josie perked up, wiping her eyes, nodding, "Yes he will!" _

…

Monroe was glad Carly had been found safe and that her dad was able to rescue her and bring her home. Here Carly was, obviously still recovering from the trauma, but happy and responsible as always.

"Off with Nick again?" Carly laughed.

Monroe had to chuckle. It would be weird knowing that now he didn't have to hide what he was doing from Jarold and Carly. They knew everything now. And to top it off, Hank finally knew because of them. It saved Monroe a lot of headache now and he was, to be honest, relieved.

"When am I not?" Monroe laughed.

"Well, it's good to know my head is staying where it is." She sighed, then smiled as Josie came barreling into her, happy her babysitter was safe and sound.

"I'm getting a princess party!" she squealed.

"For real?" Carly asked, "I wish I could have one!" she laughed, then quickly turned to Monroe with a dark look, "Don't tell my dad!" she whispered.

"Can you come to it?" Josie asked.

"I won't miss it!" Carly promised, "Do I get to wear a tiara?"

"What's a tiara? You mean Princess Tiana?"

Carly laughed and told her what a tiara was as Monroe quietly left the house to once again help Nick with a case. He also figured while Carly was watching Josie he'd go look at party supplies and ideas while he was out.

Hearing about Carly disappearing was just another wake up call for Monroe and he knew Josie just absolutely needed a special day all about her with no drama and no violence.

It was just a huge reminder of all he'd sacrificed to try and get Josie in his custody. She deserved this and so did he. He deserved to be her daddy, the kind of dad who gave his daughter a princess party, who would sing Laurie Berkner with her in public, and who would do anything to make sure she was the happiest little girl in the world.

...

_Hey, I was up and decided to write a short and sweet chapter to help set up the next ones. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review! I love getting those in my email! Lol. _


	7. Chapter 7

"Daddy, what are we doing?" Josie asked as her dad was cleaning what looked like an old basket.

"Well, we are going to ask Rosalee on a picnic." Monroe smiled as he finished cleaning the basket he'd searched for that morning in his attic.

"Really? Like what we used to do?" Josie asked.

Monroe nodded and smiled, remembering taking her on picnics to the park all the time as a child. She loved it outside in the woods and he would pretend to go on adventures with her to foreign lands.

"How come you want Rosalee to come?" she asked.

"Well, I think it's time that maybe the three of us enjoyed a day out together. Would you like that?" he asked her.

She nodded, "I like Rosalee now, she doesn't make me mad no more."

He chuckled, "That would be a good thing."

"We can make her our newest crew member for our exploring!" Josie said.

"Well, Josie, this is kind of…well, a more normal picnic. I'm not so sure we'll do an adventure today." Monroe said gently.

"But Daddy, we always do adventures." Josie said sadly.

"I know, but maybe we'll do one just us another time. Today we'll take it easy, okay?"

Josie looked down and nodded.

"Hey, besides, we don't want to take Rosalee on her first adventure to a dangerous jungle now do we?" Monroe teased, "Remember that was our next adventure plan?"

Josie nodded, "Yeah, she might get scared. We should take her to a more calm place…like Canada!"

…..

Monroe couldn't wait to take Rosalee and Josie out on a picnic. It would be perfect! A romantic spot in the park with Josie playing in the background, trying to find bugs, while he and Rosalee bonded.

It was absolutely perfect! But he had to ask her out first.

Josie held his hand as they walked together towards her shop. Josie looked over as something whizzed by her, "Look Daddy, a kitty cat!"

"Probably a stray, don't touch it, it might be a sick kitty." He warned.

He knocked on Rosalee's door, who frantically opened it, dragging him and Josie inside.

"Whoa! You okay?" He asked as she shut the door.

"Oh my God, that cat got out!" Rosalee said.

Just then, they heard a car screech and a cat's yelp.

"Takes care of that problem." Monroe said.

"What was that, Daddy?" Josie asked, looking puzzled and attempting to look out the window.

"Nothing, nothing!" both Rosalee and Monroe said, bringing her back into the shop.

"Well, actually we came by-" Monroe started.

"Daddy wants to take us on a picnic!" Josie said, excitedly, "We're going to Canada today!"

"Oh!" Rosalee said, her eyes widening, "Well, I'd love to but I have to be back at the shop in an hour." She laughed.

"We will be, it's a short trip, right Josie?" Monroe winked at Rosalee.

"Oh…so an adventure in the woods of Canada with a picnic…hmmm…" Rosalee smiled, pretending to think about it, "Will I need a passport?"

"I already made you one!" Josie said proudly, handing her a badly drawn picture of Rosalee with scribbles on it.

"Perfect, then I guess we'll head out!" Rosalee said.

Monroe couldn't believe how easy it was to ask her out on a date. He should use Josie more often!

….

Monroe was already having a great time, and they hadn't even reached the park yet. Josie was telling Rosalee all about her upcoming birthday party.

"That sounds like so much fun Josie!" Rosalee said, happily, smiling at Monroe as if he were the greatest person in the world.

"Did you wanna come?" Josie asked, "Daddy, can Rosalee come?"

"Of course, if she wants to." Monroe said, smiling at Rosalee.

"I think I'd like that. What would you like for your birthday?" Rosalee asked.

Josie thought for a minute. She'd been so busy being excited about the party itself she didn't even know what she wanted. Her wish had already come true that she'd made since she was three years old, but now she didn't know what to wish for.

"I'll surprise you, how does that sound?" Rosalee said.

Josie nodded and smiled, then proceeded to explain adventure hunting in Canada to Rosalee.

Monroe couldn't believe how patient Rosalee was with Josie. She could be such a chatterbox like himself, but Rosalee was just so understanding and kind about it.

He smiled as he drove, happy he finally got a chance to do this and glad he got to share it with Josie.

….

Josie was off to explore. Her dad and Rosalee had just finished eating and were relaxing on the blanket, looking at the sky. She promised to stay close by while she collected her nature and her dad seemed fine with that. She knew the rules and preferred to follow them, even though bad things just seemed to happen anyways.

As she collected leaves and flowers, she would look over at her dad and Rosalee. They were talking and smiling. She liked seeing her dad happy. It made her happy. And even though it was weird having Rosalee around, she did like her and she was coming to trust her more and more every day.

But the memory of her mom kept coming back to haunt her. She didn't want to get hurt anymore and she didn't want her dad to be sad either. She hoped that her dad wouldn't pick Rosalee over her, but she also didn't want Rosalee to stop being their friend either.

She sighed, wishing she didn't have to think about it and bent down to pick up a leaf when she heard a sound coming from behind her.

Her senses automatically made her freeze and turn sharply to see a very grotesque looking Wesen.

She shrieked, dropping her things and ran to her dad quickly.

Both he and Rosalee got nervous.

"Hey, you don't look so good man-" Monroe started.

Once the man woge'd into a violent looking Wesen, Josie screamed and Monroe grabbed her as they all ran for it.

They luckily made it into the car and she had to crawl to the back seat while her dad and Rosalee were anxiously trying to get the hell out of there.

Rosalee rolled up her window quickly and looked back to check on Josie.

Josie saw him before they did. She screamed and pointed and she and Rosalee were screaming as Monroe backed up his car and hightailed it like a pro out of there.

Once they got to the highway, she breathed a sigh of relief with them both as she buckled herself in. All that horror really was going to give her nightmares. Not to mention all the terror it brought back.

Uh oh.

"Daddy! I have to pee!" she cried.

…..

Monroe rushed her back to the toilet in Rosalee's shop, where she was happy to relieve herself.

After a few minutes, she swore she could hear some bumping sounds coming from the shop area. She washed her hands and finally came out.

She was shocked to see her dad looking nervous and Rosalee looking…strange.

"Daddy?" she asked timidly.

"Oh God, Monroe, keep her away, she can't get this!" Rosalee whispered nervously.

"Hey hun, why don't you just go back there okay and-"

Rosalee made a funny noise and Josie wanted to go to her to see what was wrong, but accidentally knocked a jar of soap over, spilling everything.

"God damnit! You little brat, pick it up!" Rosalee yelled, advancing on her.

"I'm sorry!" Josie cried, quickly trying to pick up her mess.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Josie, I didn't mean that-" Rosalee cried as well, coming to her aid.

Josie wiped her tears away and looked up at the changing expressions coming across Rosalee's face.

"Josie, Rosalee's just very sick." Monroe said.

"Shut up and do something!" Rosalee yelled, once again, making Josie jump.

"Here, come help me find the cure!" Monroe said, trying to get her away from Josie.

Josie watched as she continued to yell and apologize to her dad. Even as Rosalee dropped things and bumped into shelves, she continued to yell at him.

Monroe was finally able to find the cure with her and get her onto the couch. Josie watched sadly as he tucked Rosalee in.

As he came out to try and find a cure, Josie couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was right all along and that Rosalee was just like her mom. It was heartbreaking to her.

"Look, Josie-" her dad said, looking flustered and frustrated, "I need you to just stay in this room and don't leave and just stay away from Rosalee okay. She's very sick."

"Daddy…" Josie started. She wanted to tell him she didn't want Rosalee anymore. It hurt but she just didn't want anything like her mom around anymore. She was sick of being scared and sad. She just wanted her dad.

"What is it hun?" he asked, still looking distracted.

She looked at the sick looking Rosalee on the couch, to her dad looking upset, then shook her head.

"Okay, just stay here." He said.

She nodded and sat down, feeling defeated.

….

Josie was woken up by the sound of a lot of voices coming in the shop. She went out to find Nick and his nice partner Hank standing there. But with them was also the very sick Wesen she'd seen at the park.

She screamed when she saw him, making everyone jump and look at her. Monroe dropped something and screamed in frustration.

"Josie, please, you have to stay away!" Nick instructed.

Josie went to stand behind the desk so she could watch as her dad and Hank tried to help the Wesen on the floor, while Nick went to see Rosalee.

Josie followed him. Maybe he could help her with Rosalee. Nick could do anything!

Just then she heard a crash and turned to see Rosalee behind her with a pair of scissors in her hands. She woge'd and growled low at Josie, who backed up, feeling horrified.

Rosalee stared at her and Josie could tell it wasn't really Rosalee looking at her, but something else. But whatever it was, she didn't like it. Or the fact that the scissors in her hands were being raised slowly.

Nick came over as fast as he could and Rosalee ran away quickly out the window, leaving Josie standing there in shock and horror.

Everyone came in and Josie sobbed.

Monroe quickly picked her up, feeling as a loss. He wanted to chase after Rosalee, but his little girl always came first. That was a given and Rosalee would understand.

Nick promised to go and get her. He was right. Nick would find her, he had to trust him.

But by the time Nick got back with Rosalee, carrying her, Monroe was starting to doubt that.

"God Nick, you didn't have to kill her!" he cried.

"No I did not, she's knocked out, help me!" Nick said.

Monroe put Josie down for a minute so they could cure Rosalee.

By the time he finally sat down to rest, he got a good look at Josie's face and his heart sank.

He knew that look. It was the same look she gave her mother. And she was giving it to Rosalee.

He sighed. All he could do was wait at this point, but maybe he and Rosalee could help Josie realize that bad things happen and it didn't mean they would ever stop loving her. He just hoped this wasn't going to be the end of him and Rosalee. He loved Josie more than anything and he had to do what he knew would be good for her. He just didn't want to give up on love either.

…..

Rosalee was up and feeling better. Monroe brought a very nervous looking Josie inside to see her. He sat down and asked her how she was feeling.

"I'm better, but I owe you both an apology." She said, looking at Josie, "I never ever meant to say those things or hurt you Josie. I would never hurt you."

Josie looked up sadly and nodded, but Monroe could tell it didn't have any effect on her.

"I know sorry can't take back what happened, but I can promise you I'll never hurt you ever." Rosalee continued.

"That's what my mommy told me and then she and Rick beat me up every night." Josie said.

Monroe looked down sadly and Rosalee nodded, "I understand you may not trust me right now. But I promise I'm going to make it up to you." She looked at Monroe as she said the next part, "Both of you."

Monroe smiled at her. He knew Rosalee would do anything for Josie and she would prove it to her. He just had to give it time. He just had to!

….


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry this took so long you guys! It's Josie's birthday and I was trying to make this chapter work, so I hope it's not too boring for you, I feel the next chapter will be more exciting. But watching NEW GRIMM on Friday was so exciting I just had to finish this! Enjoy Josie's birthday in the spirit of the new GRIMM!

…

It was Josie's big day. She was turning five! She quickly ran downstairs to tell her dad (as if he didn't already know).

Once she got downstairs, her mouth dropped open. She'd already helped her dad get some of the decorations and cooking done the night before, but apparently, he'd done a little extra when she went to bed to surprise her. The whole place was set up to look like a fairy land. There was a tea party table big enough for a feast in the living room and everything was covered in pink and purple streamers and sequins.

"Wow!" she gasped excitedly. She looked over at the couch against the wall and noticed a lot of her stuffed animals sitting there with party hats for them.

She ran to the kitchen where her dad was still finishing up some food and pastries for the party, adding last minute touches to things.

He looked up quickly and smiled, yelling, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

She jumped up and down and ran to him, hugging him fiercely, "I love it so much Daddy, thank you!"

He laughed, "You haven't even seen your presents yet?"

"I'm so happy Daddy!" she smiled hugely and he couldn't resist just clutching her again tightly.

"When is the party?" she asked as he put her down.

"Not for a few hours hon, we have to get you ready!"

"Are you going to do my hair and makeup?" she giggled excitedly.

"Not exactly…" he started, looking a little nervous.

"Where's my new dress?" she asked instead, completely ignoring his quick look of discomfort.

He sighed with relief and brightened up quickly, "Go sit at the table and close your eyes." He instructed as he left for the other room.

He came back with a big box and she closed her eyes as he opened it.

"Okay!" he said.

She opened her eyes and, once again, her mouth dropped open.

He'd gotten her a gorgeous pink sparkle dress, with purple ribbons. Just like the kind princesses would wear. It had puffy short sleeves and everything!

She squealed with delight and Monroe was sure he was going to get Diabetes just looking at all the pink and purple sparkles today, but he could care less. His little princess was going to have a ball on her birthday no matter what.

She pulled out the dress carefully and could see the beautiful tiara underneath it with pink slippers. He wasn't sure her smile could get any wider.

"Daddy I'm going to be so pretty today!" she said happily.

"You sure are and Rosalee promised to do your hair and makeup too!" he smiled, really hoping she wouldn't take the news badly since she was so distracted by the dress.

Wishful thinking.

Her face fell drastically and he could tell she was not pleased by this news.

"Why can't Juliette do it?" she asked.

He would have laughed at that had it not been such a sad situation.

"You never asked Juliette to do it, remember? You were just fine with Rosalee doing it."

"But I changed my mind." She said simply.

"Well it's too late to change your mind now, hon. she's coming over in an hour to help you get ready. And besides, I'll be so busy getting everything perfect, I'm going to need help." He said, "She really wants to help me out today, can you let her?" he asked her, hoping his puppy eyes would work on her.

She sighed and nodded, feeling defeated. She didn't want her dad to be sad but she really didn't want Rosalee to come anymore. She was just too scared of her now.

"Relax, she's all better now and she even helped me get some of your things and she's making a special princess drink today." He said, hoping to give Rosalee a better chance.

"That's nice." She said, but he could tell it would be up to Rosalee to make that impression again.

He sighed and smiled, hoping to change the mood, "Well, how about some doughnuts for breakfast and then we'll finish getting ready, sound good?" he asked.

She smiled again and nodded.

He only hoped today went perfectly!

…..

Rosalee stood on the porch and took a deep breath, carrying her things. She finally got the courage to knock on the door. She was happy Monroe answered it, considering the kiss they both experienced a week ago. She couldn't help but blush as she smiled, coming in.

He smiled at her as well and helped her carry her things in.

"How is she?" Rosalee asked.

"She's excited for her big day." Monroe laughed, but then turned awkward, "But she's also still kinda sore about…"

Rosalee nodded, but smiled hopefully.

Josie came in shyly, clutching the door frame and looking worriedly at Rosalee.

"Hi Josie!" Rosalee said, putting her things down, "Are you excited to turn five today?" she asked smiling.

Josie merely nodded and shrugged.

"Well…" Monroe cut in, "Tell you what, I'll let you two get ready in here so there's no stairs to worry about and the bathroom's right there, and I'll be right in the kitchen." He said, hoping Josie would be okay with that. At least she would be close by.

From the look on Josie's face, she seemed relieved to hear that, but still looked on edge as he walked by her.

Rosalee looked around awkwardly but then decided to get her little hair and makeup stuff out.

"Okay Josie, we'll get your hair nice and curly for your crown and after we put on your dress, we'll give you some extra sparkle. Does that sound all right?" Rosalee asked her.

Josie nodded and came in, sitting down on the couch.

Rosalee tried to think of something to talk about. She'd been doing so well with this girl, but damn it all she had to go and get that plague.

She brushed Josie's hair gently and smiled, remembering when her mom used to brush her hair and put it up for her.

"Does your dad brush your hair a lot?" Rosalee asked.

"Uh huh." Josie nodded.

"Does he put it up for you?" she asked, hoping to break any silence that was killing her.

"Sometimes if I want to. He says pig tails are easier."

Rosalee laughed, "Has he ever curled your hair?"

"Once for Nick and Juliette's dinner, but it took almost a hour cause he kept burning himself."

"Oh gosh, did you get burned at all?" Rosalee asked.

"No." Josie said, "Daddy was careful."

"Good, I'll make sure there are no burns today and your hair is going to look incredible." Rosalee promised as she finished the brushing.

She plugged in her curling iron and as she waited, she looked over at all the stuffed animals on the chairs.

"I like your animals." Rosalee smiled, "Do they have names?"

"Yes." Josie said.

Rosalee waited for her to continue but she didn't, so she couldn't help but chuckle as she asked, "What are their names?"

"That one is Matilda the Hippo, that's Luna the wolf, Princess Polly of Paw Paw Land, Sadie the dog, and Fat Pony."

"Very cute names." Rosalee commented.

"Nick gave me Fat Pony and Luna was daddy's gift to me when I was just a baby. He said it was my first stuffty."

"I like it. Now where did you get Princess Polly?" Rosalee asked as she started curling Josie's hair, happy she was distracted.

"Princess Polly is from Aunt Angelina. She's a princess bear, but it's a secret cause the bad people are trying to get her to make her a slave. So she hides with the others who keep her safe from the bad people so she can keep being a princess. When the bad people are dead, she can be queen."

Rosalee listened sadly and couldn't help but feel Princess Polly had a little bit of Josie in the story.

"I'm glad she's safe." Was all Rosalee could say.

Josie nodded and noticed some of her curls already and giggled, pulling them out carefully and bouncing them.

Rosalee laughed a little, feeling a little better than she had in the past week.

"Rosalee are you gonna hurt me?" Josie asked suddenly.

Rosalee had to stop herself from burning her finger at that, "What?"

"Are you gonna hurt me?" Josie asked again, quietly.

Rosalee was able to stop curling for a minute so she could face Josie, "No, never." She promised.

"I just don't want another mommy to hurt me no more." Josie said and it broke Rosalee's heart that not only was this girl hurt by her mother, but she considered Rosalee a mother, only one that wanted to hurt her as well.

"I promise I will never hurt you." Rosalee said.

Josie nodded, but Rosalee could tell she still needed time. She decided to just finish quickly and was relieved when it was over. God she needed a drink.

….

Josie was all prettied up in her dress, sparkles, makeup, and hair (crown and all). Rosalee was quite proud of her hard work, but couldn't lie, she was feeling very upset after everything. She decided to help Monroe finish setting up. She was slowly feeling better until he asked her how everything went. Then she broke down.

Monroe was taken aback by her sudden display of emotions and held her as she sobbed into his chest.

"Please tell me she didn't say anything rude." He groaned.

"No!" Rosalee cried, "Oh Monroe, she hates me!"

"What? Why?" he asked.

She sniffled as she quietly told him everything and he closed his eyes praying for patience. So help him he would KILL Regina.

He finally put his hands on her shoulders comfortingly, "Rosalee, you're doing great with her, give it time. I promise I won't rest until Josie feels safe again, and that includes around you."

Rosalee nodded and wiped her eyes and Monroe sighed, hugging her close.

The doorbell finally rang and both smiled at one another.

"Let's just give her a kick ass birthday." Monroe said.

Rosalee nodded, happy to finally get a distraction.

….

Josie's party was such a hit; she passed out by dinner time. Monroe didn't bother changing her out of her new dress, but he did make sure her tiara was put back in its special box. He went downstairs where Nick, Juliette and Rosalee were helping to clean up. Monroe could tell there was tension between Nick and Juliette. He had a feeling today was a good day for her, but her memory still had not found Nick yet. He hoped everything got better soon, the drama was killing him.

Monroe went through her various gifts from friends and family. He was sad his parents couldn't make it to her birthday, but he was relieved because he had a feeling the minute they smelled Nick, all hell would have gone loose on his baby's birthday.

She got a ton of Barbie's, princess toys, and books from friends. Angelina sent her a new bear. His parents sent a scooter (another reason to fret and buy Band Aids). Nick and Juliette got Lola's things and officially brought Lola to her new home for her. Nick ended up getting her a new Pillow Pet, only it was a purple and pink butterfly one that lit up. Rosalee got her an easy bake oven, which Monroe was thrilled by. However, Monroe's gift was by far the biggest hit of the day. He was finally able to afford a princess play house for her that she could play in outside and where she could be safe in his area without worry of any bad Wesen lurking.

All in all, the party was a hit and Josie was in for a good night's sleep. He finally sat on the couch and relaxed for a minute. Glad his friends were helping him clean up.

"Good party, Monroe." Nick said, clapping him on the shoulder.

Monroe chuckled, "I think I'm gonna sneeze sparkles for a week."

"I have a feeling my poop's gonna be pink and purple." Nick laughed, shuddering.

Monroe rolled his eyes. Such class for a cop.

Rosalee and Juliette were talking about the veterinarian clinic and Rosalee offered to provide any herbal supplements to animals if Juliette was interested so Monroe was glad the ladies could benefit off of each other's businesses. If only Nick could utilize him for his clocks and not Grimm work.

Nick sighed and was relieved when Juliette went to help Rosalee in the kitchen; he had to talk to Monroe about something.

"Not on my daughter's birthday!" Monroe groaned, his eyes closed, before Nick could even talk.

"I didn't even say anything!" Nick laughed.

"Uh huh." Monroe smiled.

Nick huffed and waited a second.

"Okay, what is it?" Monroe laughed.

"Well, Hank knows everything now…I mean not everything but-"

"I get it, so what's up?" Monroe asked.

"Well, there's this new case and we may come by tomorrow and ask about it. I told him not today cause it's Josie's birthday but-"

"What's the case?" Monroe asked.

"It's a Blutbad pastor or something leading a congregation of Seelengut." Nick whispered.

"Whoa, what?!" Monroe gasped, sitting up.

"Yeah…" Nick said.

"Okay, so…maybe the guys Weider." Monroe suggested.

"Not sure, because apparently some of the members are dying." Nick said.

"Oh that sounds like a Blutbad's buffet right there." Monroe groaned, and then sighed, "So what do you need me to do?"

"Well…" Nick said, "I was thinking that…you know Blutbad's and other Wesen and maybe you can go and-"

"Wait, you mean undercover work?" Monroe asked, smiling a little, "Like _Mission Impossible _or something?"

"Actually," Nick thought, "Yeah."

Monroe smiled, but then frowned as he realized something, "Dude, I can't."

"I know where you're going with this," Nick piped up, "and I can watch Josie again-"

Monroe held up a hand and shook his hand, "Sorry dude, but I'm not forgetting last time. Not to mention you and Juliette having…problems. No offense."

"Okay, so how about Rosalee?" Nick offered.

Monroe sighed, "She and Rosalee are kind of…not getting along right now."

Nick frowned, then laughed, "I almost hate to do this but-"

"But what?" Monroe asked.

"Hank?"

Monroe did laugh at that, "Seriously? You're kidding right?"

"Think about it, he's a cop, he's super protective, he can relate to Josie."

"Dude…I don't-"

"Please Monroe, think about those people. Josie will be safe this time and you're close to home and we will come and get you if things turn sour! I promise!"

Monroe sighed, then looked to the ceiling as if it might help him, "Alright, but I'm gonna have a good look at Hank's place and everything. I want to make sure there are no more mishaps, got it?"

Nick nodded, pleased.

Monroe however, could only hope Hank turned out to be a better babysitter than Nick did.


	9. Chapter 9

Hank was more than happy to watch Josie so Monroe could go undercover. It would only be a couple of days, tops, so he didn't mind. He actually liked kids, not that he dealt with many, but he liked Josie because he remembered he was the one who helped Nick get her out of an abusive home and he was also the one who helped find all those missing girls when Nick lost her.

Monroe had stopped by the other day to give him five pages worth of caring for Josie and also did an inspection to make sure his house was safe. He also made sure he marked Hank's territory this time so no one could try and take Josie.

When he was satisfied that Josie would be in good hands, he dropped her off before leaving for his "undercover" mission.

He brought her in and was relieved she'd fallen asleep in the car. He carried her in quietly and Hank helped him get her stuff while he put her on the couch, covering her up with her blanket. She held 2 stuffed animals as she slept and Monroe carefully put one under her head as a pillow. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead gently so as not to wake her up.

"Thanks again, Hank." Monroe said quietly as he got ready to leave.

"No problem, she seems like a cool kid, I'm sure she'll be fine." Hank replied, smiling, "You be careful though. All those creatures and stuff, man…"

"We're called Wesen." Monroe corrected.

"Right…so…will your kid accidentally…you know…mutate?"

Monroe tried not to feel offended, but he did sigh loudly, "Nick didn't tell you about her did he?" he smiled.

"Tell me what?"

"Okay first off, it's called 'woge', the change." Monroe said as he put his hat on, "Second, Josie's human. She's not a Wesen."

"Wait so…is she what Nick is?" Hank asked following him out.

"Did you read any of the paperwork I gave you?" Monroe sighed.

"I skimmed the first part, you know the basic stuff about feeding and what not-" Hank said.

Monroe glared a little at him, "Well, I suggest you read it, I need to head out."

"Okay, so…she's like me then?" Hank asked.

Monroe nodded, "Precisely."

Hank seemed relieved, "Thank God for that or I'd be in trouble man."

"You could be." Monroe agreed, winking and heading out.

Hank closed the door and chose to ignore that comment.

He decided to go ahead and make his lunch before she woke up. He didn't know what she really liked to eat so he figured he'd ask her when she woke up.

It started storming outside and he figured it would be a good day to just chill inside.

He heard a crash of thunder and then a wail.

Josie was finally up, only she was crying.

"Hey now, it's okay!" Hank said, coming to the couch, smiling at her.

She saw him and went dead silent and stared in confusion. She shrunk back a little and watched him closely as though waiting for something.

When nothing happened, she cocked her head and wiped her nose, "Who are you?" she hiccupped.

"I'm Hank, remember? Your dad brought you here so he could help me and Nick on a case."

She wiped her nose again and he gave her a tissue instead, "Where did Daddy go?"

"He's just doing some undercover work for us." Hank explained, sitting on the couch next to her.

"Like a spy?" Josie asked.

"Yeah." Hank laughed.

Josie nodded then looked around and back at him, "I forgot you were watching me. Daddy says you're normal like me, so you won't eat me."

Hank laughed again and she found she liked Hank when he laughed, he made her feel like she was funny in a good way, kind of like Nick.

"I'm glad you know I'm not gonna eat you, hon." He chuckled.

She shook her head, smiling, "Only the bad ones do."

"Do you know a lot about this stuff?" he asked her.

She nodded, "My daddy tells me everything, but I know he sometimes doesn't because he says I'm too little and it might scare me."

"You were the one those crazy guys in the woods kidnapped right?" Hank asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, they were both Blutbads. Daddy's one too, but he's a good Blutbad, he doesn't hurt me because he's a Weider, Weider Pumpkin Eater." She giggled.

Hank laughed mainly because she was so darling when she talked, but he had to be honest he had no clue what she was talking about.

"So what's a Weider?" he asked her.

She smiled patiently as though he were some child, "A Weider is a Wesen who wants to be good and not eat humans. They don't eat meat, they eat vegetables."

"Ohh…" Hank nodded, finally understanding, "Was your dad born a Weider?"

"No, he was born a Blutbad, he changed to become a Weider Blutbad." She explained, looking around.

"So…he used to be a bad Blutbad?" Hank asked.

Josie gasped and stared at him, "Daddy wasn't never bad! He's always good. He just ate meat and now he doesn't."

Hank held up his hands and smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I didn't mean that in a bad way. I meant, he used to act like a…wild Blutbad. Does that sound right?"

Josie thought and seemed to like that term better, because she nodded.

Hank blew a sigh with relief.

Josie finally stood up, holding her blanket and two stuffed animals. Hank wondered why she seemed to need to carry all of that with her.

"Need some help with that?" he asked her.

"Luna needs a nap." She said quietly, "And Princess Polly needs to stay hidden."

Hank nodded and decided to take her things to her room with her.

He turned on the guest room light and she brought her toys in and he watched as she got out all of her stuffed animals that seemed to fit in one Disney Princess duffel bag like a clown car. She arranged all of them on the bed in a weird way and then tucked them in, kissing them all good night.

Hank laughed a little at the display of nearly twenty stuffed animals on the bed and her acting like a mother hen over them.

She finally came out and as he was about to shut the door, she stopped him, "Don't shut it! We have to be able to hear if they are in trouble."

"Gotcha." Hank smiled.

They walked down the hall and he heard her tummy rumble.

"You hungry?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"What would you like?" he asked as he led the way to the kitchen.

She seemed to think for a minute, "Mac and Cheese?"

"I have some." Hank smiled.

She seemed happy with that and watched as he prepared her meal for her.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked, "Like Nick?"

Hank smiled and shrugged, "Not really."

"Did she forget you too?" she asked sadly.

"Who?" he asked.

"Your girlfriend." She said.

He chuckled, "Nah, but I'm sure she has now."

"Juliette forgot Nick, it's very sad." Josie sighed.

"Yeah, but I'm sure she'll be fine in no time." Hank smiled.

"Was she mean?" Josie asked suddenly.

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend?" she said again.

He looked up and shook his head.

"I wish Daddy didn't want a girlfriend." She admitted.

Hank nearly dropped everything. This kid knew how to spill the dirt.

She put her head in her hands, much like a pondering adult and sighed dramatically, "He wants me to like her but I just don't want another Mommy, cause I don't like my Mommy no more. She wasn't very nice to me."

Hank nodded sadly. He remembered that trial and felt very bad that Josie had to be put through all of that.

"Daddy said that I wouldn't get hurt no more, but I don't think he remembered that part."

"Nah, your dad knows all right. He protects you way more than you know." Hank said. I mean hello, the guy peed in his yard for Christ's sake.

"I think Mommy's are bad." Josie said.

"Don't say that." Hank said, "Do you have a grandma?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Is she nice to you?" he asked.

"Yeah." Josie smiled, "She helps my daddy take care of me when she visits and she gives me treats."

"Well, she's your dad's mom. Which means that not all Moms are bad." Monroe said.

Josie thought for a minute, "Will I be a mommy?"

That was way above Hank's pay grade. He had to think on that one, "I guess if you really want to…"

"I don't. I don't wanna be like that." She said defiantly.

"Well, you can be a mom and not be a bad one, and I think you'd be a great mom. You take care of all your toys."

She smiled a little and nodded. She hadn't thought of it that way before.

"Here, bon apatite!" Hank said, dishing her Easy Mac in a bowl and giving it to her with a fork.

"My daddy says that." She giggled.

"You and your dad real close?" Hank asked, sitting down and drinking some coffee.

She nodded, still eating.

"So, I have a question for you." Hank said.

"You do?" she asked, looking up, her upper lip covered in some cheese.

"You can see them, right?" Hank asked.

"See what?"

"The Wesen."

She nodded.

"Can you see them all the time?"

She shrugged and nodded, "I think it's just cause my daddy is a Blutbad."

"So are you what Nick is?" Hank asked.

She shook her head, "Daddy said I'm not."

"Huh." Hank mumbled.

"Nick said my daddy scared you." She giggled.

"Yeah, he kinda did." Hank admitted.

"My daddy's not mean, and he's not as scary as some of them." She said.

"I sure hope so. Sometimes they spook me a little." Hank admitted.

"After a while they don't look so scary, 'cept for the scary ones." She said and finished eating her lunch.

"I'll remember that." Hank smiled. He had to admit he'd seen some scary things being a detective. But he'd learned to adjust to it and make do. It felt good knowing he wasn't alone or crazy in all of this.

Heck if a five year old could do it, he sure as hell could.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all! I warn you this will be a sad chapter, so have tissues ready. Oh and if any of you are Rise of the Guardian fans, I am writing a fanfic called "Seasons May Change" as we speak, so feel free to check it out and let me know what you think. **

**Enjoy and Happy Easter!**

…**..**

Josie didn't know why but her father had made her spend the night at a friend's. He'd told her that she could use a nice sleepover and let him rest as well after his crazy run in with all those mob mentality folk he'd been investigating.

She was enjoying a movie with her friend Madison when the phone rang and Josie heard Madison's mom say her dad's name.

She looked over as Madison's mother hung up and smiled at Josie, "Sweetie, your father says that something happened and he needs to pick you up."

"What happened?" Josie asked, feeling concerned.

Madison's mom soothed her and told her that it was nothing and that her father was okay.

Josie felt a little better once she saw her dad's car pull up.

She got her things and met her dad at the door, and then grinned widely as she recognized a familiar face, "Angelina!" she squealed, dropping her things and flying into her aunts arms.

Angelina smiled proudly and clutched her tightly, "How's my favorite girl doing?" she said, kissing Josie's forehead multiple times, tickling her.

Josie squealed with delight but didn't fail to notice that her dad looked a little unhappy about the situation.

Angelina carried Josie to the car, leaving Monroe to pick up her things and follow them. Josie was chatting away with Angelina about everything.

By the time they got back to the house, Josie noticed that Nick and Hank were there. They too looked uneasy.

Monroe bent down, "Josie, hon, I need you to go pack a few more things for a couple of days, we're gonna be staying with somebody for a bit."

Josie was a little confused but knew better than to argue with her dad. She left to go upstairs and just pack whatever she felt like packing, which in her case was her entire room.

By the time she was finished packing she stopped at the top of the steps to hear some arguing coming from below.

"I still can't believe you're with a lousy Fuchsbau, how pathetic can you get!" Angelina said, "You two just sitting here looking like losers."

"Back off." Nick said. Josie knew Nick did not care for Angelina, but she didn't like it one bit.

"Everyone just shut up, okay, my daughter is upstairs!" Monroe said, "And you'll be happy to know that she and Rosalee get along just fine." Monroe lied.

Nick didn't say anything but Hank did, "I thought they were having some issues?"

"Shush!" Monroe yelled.

"Look, what's important right now is getting Monroe and Josie to safety." Nick said, then he glared at Angelina, "You, help me."

"What?" Angelina yelled, "Why would I help you?"

"Cause you remember what happened and can help me figure out who is out to get Monroe." Nick said, disdainfully.

"What should I do?" Hank asked.

"You'll watch Monroe and Josie." Nick said.

"Sounds good to me." Monroe said.

"God, poor kid is surrounded by morons." Angelina scoffed.

Josie looked sadly down. Her daddy had been with Rosalee. That's why he'd made her go to a sleepover tonight. She didn't know whether to be mad at him or sad. Maybe Angelina would make things better now that she was here.

…..

At Hanks car, Angelina kissed her goodbye and promised to come see her soon. Josie did love her aunt Angelina, but she knew her dad liked her in a different way now. Besides, he apparently still had feelings for Rosalee, even though Josie didn't like it.

Josie ignored her dad the whole way to Hanks. It made Hank feel a little uneasy. He had a feeling that Josie was really still upset about her dad dating somebody, after she'd told him everything last time he saw her. He decided to just clear the air now, "So Josie, are you and Rosalee getting along now?" he asked, very curious to see if what Monroe said was true.

She glared at her dad and didn't say anything.

Hank raised his eyebrows at Monroe in the car and Monroe glared at him.

Josie looked away and ended up falling asleep. Monroe actually did feel bad that he'd tricked Josie about tonight. But he really just wanted some alone time with Rosalee. Course it sucked now that she had to leave town and Angelina had to go and be a bitch about everything. He sighed and rubbed his temple. God, he needed a drink.

…

Josie shot awake as somebody shook her. She sat up and whimpered, "Shh…" Hank said, "it's just me, we need to go, your dad asked me to come get you."

She nodded and yawned as he picked her up with her blanket around her. He put her in her car seat and drove off. She was thinking of nodding off again when they pulled up at Rosalee's shop. She groaned. She did not want to be here.

Hank had to practically drag her inside. But once she saw Angelina she was in a much better mood. Angelina would show Rosalee a thing or two!

Unfortunately, everyone was looking nervous and upset. They were gathered around a phone.

"We're here." Hank announced.

Monroe bent down and Josie was still annoyed with him. He looked very sad about something, but for some odd reason, Josie was very mad at him.

She suddenly heard Rosalee over the phone, "Monroe, don't let Josie watch."

"I won't." He told her, "But I just wanna see her before, I just want to know I at least told her some things."

Josie suddenly got worried, "Daddy? What are you doing?" she asked.

He gathered her close and kissed her head, "You're my big, brave, beautiful girl, always."

She couldn't help but notice his voice was cracking a little.

"Daddy?" she asked nervously, "What's going on?"

He smiled at her, "Daddy's gonna be fine, sweetie."

They could hear Rosalee starting to cry over the phone, "Monroe, can I talk to her, please?"

Josie looked at the phone and Nick took it off speaker and gave it to Josie.

"Hello?" Josie asked.

"Josie? It's Rosalee."

Josie frowned, but listened because something in her voice compelled her to.

"I just want you to know that I do love you and so does your daddy. And that no matter what, I am here for you, okay?"

"What are you talking about?" Josie asked, starting to cry.

Rosalee took a breath, "Josie, your daddy is very brave, that is all you need to know. I never, ever, ever want you to get hurt and I promise that no matter what happens, I will be here."

Josie wiped her nose and remembered how Rosalee had saved her from that man with a gun, how she pretended she was her daughter just to protect her. Josie cried again, "Rosalee?"

"Yeah?" Rosalee sobbed.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I am, sweetie, you did nothing wrong."

"I still love you." Josie said.

Angelina looked away, feeling very hurt.

"I do too." Rosalee said, "Can I talk to your daddy please?"

Josie wiped her nose and gave the phone to her dad, who smiled proudly at her, tears in his eyes. He brought her close and hugged her tight, kissing her head again.

He finally walked to the other room, Nick and Hank joined him and shut the door. Angelina stayed behind taking a hold of Josie.

She was very hurt to know that Monroe and Josie had moved on, but all she cared about was that Josie was safe and happy. She'd never had kids of her own, she'd always considered Josie a daughter to her, or at least a niece. Blutbad or not, she loved Josie and always would.

Josie hugged her, "I love you Aunt Angelina."

Angelina smiled and wiped her eyes, "Your dad is gonna be fine, I promise."

Nick came out with Hank and shut the door before Josie could see. He nodded to Angelina who handed her to Hank. He took her out to the car and put her in her car seat. She suddenly noticed Nick and Angelina carrying something heavy outside, she looked closer and screamed. Hank tried to cover her vision but he knew she'd seen her father who was dead.

"Hank, get her out of here, now!" Nick yelled.

Hank did just that. He'd nearly lost his hearing and almost drove into a ditch from her trying to get out of her car seat and screaming.

By the time he got home, she'd screamed herself hoarse and actually passed out.

Hank had her on the couch and waited by the phone. Just waiting.

….

Rosalee hung up and sobbed quietly on the bus. She stared at her phone and couldn't get Josie's words out of her mind. She loved her, she still loved her. God she was so thankful for that. She just prayed Monroe would make it. She didn't know if she could raise Josie if Monroe died. She'd never forget him asking her to be her guardian over the phone; he even had Nick make the paperwork just in case. She felt so honored but frightened at the same time. She hated feeling as though this were the end. She'd come to really love him and Josie and the thought of losing them both killed her inside. At least Monroe knew that no matter what, Josie would be safe and that Rosalee would step up to take care of her.

She looked at her phone as though willing it to tell her everything was fine.

….

Monroe got to Hanks, looking awful and feeling just that. It was already the afternoon and he didn't know what he would tell Josie.

He could hear her inside Hanks house, playing a video game. She was at least giggling a little. He was glad Hank had been able to watch her and get her mind off of everything.

He walked in and Josie scrambled up to hug him, "Daddy! You're okay! I had a terrible dream that you died!"

"You did? That sounds awful." Monroe said, trying to hide his grief.

"Yeah, but I feel better because I was able to tell Rosalee that I love her again, but then I fell asleep. Hank said that Angelina put me in his car cause I was conked out!" she giggled.

Monroe's heart caught as she said Angelina's name, but he laughed, hoping she wouldn't see how painful hearing it meant, "Yeah, crazy night."

He picked her up and Hank gave him a sad look and nodded. Apparently Nick had told him what had happened.

"Thanks for watching her Hank." Monroe said.

"Hey, no problem, we always have fun." Hank smiled, patting Josie's back, "She's getting better at Mario Cart."

Josie smiled, "Yeah, Hank said that if I come over again he'll let me play Wii Sports."

Monroe smiled and nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Hank helped him get his stuff to his car and then shook hands with him, "Hey man," Hank said, "You have an awesome kid, and I can't thank you enough for helping me understand all this."

Monroe smiled at him, "You're not so bad yourself."

"Good luck." Hank said and went inside, waving to Josie.

Monroe got in and braced for it.

"Daddy, where's Aunt Angelina? Did she go home?" Josie asked.

Monroe looked at her through the rearview mirror and in his heart, he couldn't do it. He just couldn't.

He put on a fake smile and nodded, "Yeah, she had to leave real fast, actually she had to move."

"Why?" Josie asked, looking sad.

"Well, let's just say she's in trouble and Nick is giving her a head start." Monroe smiled. He liked that story a lot better. It gave him hope along with Josie that Angelina was still very much a part of their lives. Always would be.

Josie smiled, "He'll never catch her, she's a good hider."

Monroe nodded, "Yeah, she is. But she wanted me to tell you that she loves you and that if you ever need her, just talk to the bears she gave you and you might just hear her voice."

Josie smiled, "Wow!"

Monroe nodded again and finally started his car, "She's always with you baby. And she's a good Blutbad."

"Yes she is, just like you, daddy!"


	11. Chapter 11

Josie could tell Nick was having a rough day. He'd come by after a very strange case to talk to her dad. She was in the living room playing with her toys, having a tea time with them while they talked in the kitchen. She didn't really hear a whole lot, but apparently a child was involved and the child turned out to be a nasty Wesen who was going through the change in a bad way.

Josie got bored listening to the discussion though and continued to have her tea time.

Nick finally came in while her dad took an important call. He smiled at her and asked if he could join her.

"Sure!" she said excitedly, motioning to a chair by her.

He sat down in the tiny seat, hoping it didn't break.

She pretended to pour him tea, "Cream and sugar?" she asked politely.

"Absolutely." He smiled.

He couldn't remember sitting down and just playing with a normal child. Compared to the kid he'd seen today, Josie was an angel.

"Does Luna want more tea?" Nick asked, looking at the stuffed wolf sitting next to him.

Josie was so glad he remembered her animal's names and nodded. He handed her the cup and watched as she served the tea.

Nick sipped his fake tea and thanked her.

"Is the little girl going to jail?" Josie asked finally.

Nick would have spit out tea if there were any in the cup. But he decided not to worry about the fact that Josie had eavesdropped. She was just a kid after all.

He shook his head, "She'll go to a special place where she'll get help."

"She won't hurt anybody, right?" she asked.

"Nah, she's where she needs to be."

"I'm glad I'm not a Wesen." Josie admitted.

Nick didn't quite know how to respond to that, "Why not?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I just don't wanna be like my mommy." She admitted.

Nick nodded, "You wouldn't be."

She looked up at him, "Mommy said she wished I was a Blutbad, but Daddy says he loves me. And I'm gonna listen to my daddy because he knows better than my mommy."

Nick nodded, "That he does."

"Nick, do you think I'm a Grimm, like you?" she asked.

Nick really didn't want to have this discussion with her. She should never have to go through what he was going through and he knew it would break her dad's heart.

He thought a minute and then shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I do know that you are a very lucky girl."

"Really?" she smiled.

He nodded, "Absolutely, you have a great dad and you're friends with a Grimm."

"You are my friend, Nick." She smiled.

He nodded, "Friends look out for each other, right?"

"Right."

"So, can you promise me to be safe always and listen to your dad?"

"Yes."

"Then I think you're gonna grow up to be the most awesome person." He said.

"Yay!" she cheered.

Nick laughed, "Okay, so…tell me about your Halloween costume."

Meanwhile, Monroe stood in the doorway and couldn't have been more proud of his baby girl.

….

Josie hopped up and down excitedly. She hadn't gotten to go trick-or-treating since she was two with her daddy. This year she was dressed as a ladybug. Her dad was too excited and made sure she helped put up all his decorations outside.

The only problem was, he wasn't taking her trick-or-treating this year. He was pretty upset because he loved passing out candy but he had so wanted to take Josie out for trick-or-treating. However, he was in luck as Carly stepped up to take Josie trick-or-treating. Monroe was also pleased to hear that some parents from Josie's daycare had invited her to a party afterwards. He was thrilled because that meant Josie could go trick-or-treating, he could pass out candy, and both of them could have fun a Halloween party together.

He was just putting the finishing touches on his house when Nick came up with the special prop he'd asked for. Carly had come by early to put on her Dorothy costume and help Josie with hers.

Nick was just listening to Monroe talk about Halloween when Josie came bounding out of the house, Carly at her heels.

"Nick! Look, I'm a ladybug!" she said, excitedly.

Nick bent down, smiling, "You are an adorable ladybug!" he laughed.

She giggled and he smiled at Carly, glad to see she was doing all right, "Nice costume, Carly." He said.

"Thanks Nick!" she smiled, then picked up the bucket for Josie, "Okay, Mr. Monroe, we'll be out till 8, then we'll come back here and head to the party together, sound okay?"

"Sounds good." Monroe said, "Wait, I gotta get pictures!"

Nick laughed as he ended up helping Monroe take at least hundreds of photos of the girl and the house and everything else he could think of.

Monroe picked up Josie and kissed her cheek, "Listen to Carly, Josie Posie."

"I will Daddy." She smiled.

"You are the most beautiful ladybug ever!" he laughed and tossed her in the air, before letting her down and letting Carly take her hand.

Josie giggled happily and walked with Carly to head on their way.

"Be safe, girls!" Nick called. As an officer, he knew Halloween could be fun, but also dangerous for kids at night. But Josie was smart and Carly was responsible and he had a feeling they'd both enjoy themselves.

"Thanks again for bringing that Nick." Monroe smiled, "Now if you don't mind, I have to get ready."

"Have fun." Nick laughed and took his leave, smirking at the ridiculous display. But he did have to admit, Monroe sure knew how to make an impression on holidays.

…..

Carly was enjoying the evening with Josie. She was happy as a clam and bouncing around feeling adorable. Getting free candy was a bonus too. That and to be able to get paid a little extra tonight made it all worth it.

She smiled as Josie walked up to the next house with the other kids, happily yelling, "Trick or Treat!"

They'd walked quite a ways when Carly decided that they'd better head back to Monroe's for the party. The streets were starting to get empty as kids were heading home with their parents. Josie skipped, holding Carly's hand, smiling like she'd just gotten a bag full of candy, which she did.

"Okay, squirt," Carly said, grinning, "I get some candy, deal?"

Josie nodded, "You can have all the peanut butter ones and strawberry ones."

Carly laughed, "Okay, deal."

They were admiring the Halloween decorations when a car pulled up by them and the window rolled down. Carly looked over to see if it was someone needing directions.

She saw the man's face and got an eerie feeling. He was driving a red pickup truck.

"Hey, excuse me!" he said.

Josie and Carly froze.

"Can you tell me how to get to Pendleton Way?" he smiled.

"Uhh…" Carly started. She looked at Josie who was staring at the man with absolute fear, shaking.

"Go down here and take a left, you'll see it on the right." Carly said quickly and tried walking away.

"Wait, can I ask another question?" he asked, parking his car.

Now Carly was getting scared. She shook her head and kept walking, "I'm sorry, but I need to get home."

The man got out and Carly turned, shoving Josie behind her, "Get away, I have pepper spray!" she said.

"That's not gonna work on me, babe." He said, nastily, turning into a Blutbad.

Josie screamed and Carly grabbed her running. The Blutbad caught her and knocked her out. The last thing she was him grabbing Josie.

….

Monroe was about to start putting things away when he saw Carly running up his walk way, only, she looked like she was bleeding. And worst of all, Josie wasn't with her.

He ran out to her and grabbed her shoulders, "Carly, what happened?" he asked, leading her to the porch, "Where's Josie?"

She started sobbing, "It was some Blutbad, and he took her! Oh God!" she cried, "I should have done more!"

"You said a Blutbad took her?" Monroe asked, trying to pull himself together and getting his phone out to call Nick.

"Yes!" she nodded, "He had a red pickup truck, and he had a scar on his face, right around his ear." She explained, trying to take deep breaths, "I tried to run with Josie and he knocked me out and he took her! Josie looked so scared!" she sobbed.

Monroe turned white and immediately got a hold of Nick, "Nick…I need you here now!" he yelled.

He got angry when Nick was arguing about finding missing kids, "I know kids are missing but Josie was just taken!" he yelled angrily, "And it was Rick Gaines who took her!"


	12. Chapter 12

Nick could not believe that his Halloween could go so badly in one night. He was completely torn between finding the missing kids in the White Woman case and helping Monroe find Josie. He thought he was going to hyperventilate at one point on the way to getting the missing kids. Hank reassured him that they'd sent an officer to Monroe's for questioning and to get a head start without them. Right now, they were very close to getting the other kids to safety and were needed in that moment. But Nick couldn't shake the feeling that Josie was in very bad danger and it killed him to abandon her in this moment.

By the time they'd recovered all the missing kids and Hank took over, Nick's night was only getting worse. He'd thought he'd seen it all with ghosts and now he was about to deal with a very personal matter. He drove soaking wet to Monroe's only to find Jarold holding a sobbing Carly and Monroe pacing and getting angrier as officers questioned them.

Nick ran up and Monroe breathed a sigh of relief, "Where were you?"

"I'm sorry, I am, I had to get those other kids out of danger, but I'm here now." Nick said, breathlessly.

Monroe would have glared, but he knew that Nick did everything he could. And had he been a parent of one of the other kids, he would have been grateful. But at the moment, he was torn between yelling at Nick and supporting him in the matter.

However, more pressing things were at hand, the first being that Rick Gaines had Josie.

"You sure it's Rick Gaines?" Nick asked as Jarold grabbed him a towel.

Monroe nodded, "Carly mentioned the scar."

"What scar?" Nick asked as he wiped himself off.

"He has a scar from his right ear all the way down to his mouth." Monroe said grimly, "I gave it to him on Josie's third birthday."

Nick nodded, remembering that Monroe had indeed attacked Rick that day, sending him to the hospital. Nick would have been pleased had the situation not been so terrible in that moment.

"Look, I appreciate all the details, but I really need to catch her scent and fast." Monroe said.

Nick nodded and followed him out, Jarold followed them, "Do you need my help?" he asked.

Nick wasn't sure if he wanted to involve Carly's dad, but he was shorthanded with Hank helping all the other kids.

Carly nodded, "Dad, go with them, you owe Nick anyways."

He kissed her cheek and told her firmly to stay at Monroe's until he came back.

They ran to Nick's car and Monroe rolled down his window and told them where Carly had said he'd taken Josie.

They quickly drove to that area and all three got out.

Nick noticed a pair of ladybug antennas on the ground and picked it up. He frowned, remembering that it had to be Josie's. Monroe grabbed it and sniffed, catching her scent. He looked around, "He took her towards the woods across the highway." He said, getting back in the car, "We need to go and fast."

Everyone got back in and drove off; all praying that they'd find her alive and safe.

Nick's cell phone went off and Hank had informed him that the red truck had been found, only there was no one in it and apparently it had been reported stolen two weeks ago by someone two states away.

Nick sighed and asked where the truck was parked. Hank quickly told him the location and they drove there as fast as possible.

Monroe was still catching Josie's scent, but he was also very distracted with a lot of aggression building up, "When I find that piece of filth…" he growled, his eyes glowing.

Jarold put his hand on his shoulder, "Monroe, I've been in your shoes and know exactly what you're feeling; but you have to stay calm for Josie's sake. Keep on her scent and don't let your anger distract you."

Monroe took a breath and nodded and told Nick which direction to go in.

Sure enough they'd found the woods and the police parked by the red truck. They all got out and ran to it. Hank had caught up to them as well.

Nick pulled out his badge and informed the officers that Monroe was the missing girl's father.

They held up a ladybug costume and Nick's stomach dropped.

Monroe took it and smelled Josie's blood on it. His eyes shone and he almost woge'd to howl, but he held back, holding on to hope.

"I smell it too." Jarold said, "But it's not much, and she can't be far now. Her scent will be a lot stronger." He told him.

Monroe nodded, dropping the costume and heading out into the woods. Nick and Hank released the other officers and followed Monroe and Jarold into the woods.

Jarold knew he didn't have to tell Monroe that he smelled Josie's blood all over the place. He had a feeling this Gaines guy was doing that on purpose to not only throw them off, but to play a sick game.

"Monroe, what else was Josie wearing?" Nick asked, shining his light on a pair of kids black shoes.

"She was…" Monroe shuddered, "Wearing a black turtleneck, black pants, black shoes and socks…"

"I have a pair of socks over here." Hank said, shining his light.

Monroe nearly died inside when he saw the rest of her clothes ripped to shreds and scattered all over the place.

He couldn't control his fury anymore. He full on woge'd and roared angrily.

Jarold shifted as well to protect Nick and Hank just in case Monroe couldn't help himself and turned on them. He knew what was happening to Monroe right now, he'd felt it before as well. Once your young are threatened in any way; you lose all control.

Monroe caught another scent and went towards it. Jarold, Nick, and Hank ran to keep up.

"What is it?" Jarold roared to Hank.

"Gaines." Monroe growled.

They drew closer cautiously as the scent got stronger. Nick and Hank both got their guns out while Jarold and Monroe looked around in full Wesen form.

They suddenly heard another low growling sound and Monroe turned, staring Rick Gaines dead in the face. He glared at him and roared.

Gaines smiled at them.

"Rick Gaines, put your hands in the air, NOW!" Nick yelled, pointing his gun at him, "You are under arrest."

He merely laughed at them.

"Where's Josie?!" Monroe growled.

He put his hands up, in full Blutbad form and smiled menacingly, "I had my fun with her. Good luck saving her."

"Tell us where she is!" Nick ordered.

Hank and Jarold stood ready for anything.

"Surely you can smell a dead body, Monroe." Rick laughed.

"No…" Monroe gasped, "No, you sick son of a bitch! Tell me where she is!" he lunged, pinning Gaines to a tree.

"Shh…" Jarold ordered, his ears perked up, "Listen…"

They all heard a low whimpering sound.

"Josie!" Monroe shifted back into human form, dropping Gaines and running towards her.

Gaines simply laughed and glared at Nick, "A Grimm…helping a Blutbad, how precious."

"That's where you're wrong." Nick said, getting his handcuffs out while Jarold and Hank threw him down on the ground, "I'm helping a friend."

"Something you might as well not look forward to." Hank commented, "Where you're going, they don't take kindly to child molesters."

Gaines simply laughed, "Or child murderers."

Nick and Hank looked up at each other.

"I got him, go help Monroe." Hank said.

"I'll stay." Jarold said.

Nick nodded and ran, hoping to find Monroe. It didn't take long when he heard the most horrible wailing sound.

It was definitely Monroe but he sounded defeated and dead inside.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" Nick chanted as he ran towards the sound.

He finally came to a clearing and shone his light on Monroe who was rocking a naked Josie on the ground. Her eyes were closed and she was covered in blood. She didn't move.

Monroe shifted and turned, glaring at Nick. Nick had a feeling he had to tread carefully at the moment. Monroe was past reason.

"Monroe…" he soothed, "I just wanna help her, let me help her." He tried.

Monroe looked painfully at him and shifted back. Nick saw the tears in his eyes. Nick nodded and came forward as Monroe put Josie down gently.

"Baby…" Monroe cried, "Please, please wake up."

Nick knelt down and put his hand on her chest, but didn't feel a heartbeat. Shoot, she wasn't even breathing.

He put his head to her chest and decided to try CPR, he looked to Monroe, "Monroe, I need you to tell Hank and Jarold to get the AED, fast."

"No, I'm not leaving her!" Monroe growled.

"Monroe, I'm going to save her, go tell them and bring it back. I'm going to do some CPR." Nick told him.

Monroe didn't want to budge but Nick grabbed his collar, "I'm serious, Monroe, go get it!"

Monroe finally got up and ran.

Nick got to work trying CPR on Josie. By the time Monroe and Jarold returned with the AED he'd had no luck getting her to breath. She was slowly turning blue.

Jarold helped Nick get the AED out and place it on her chest.

Monroe sat at her head, looking in shock.

"Stand back." Nick said as he pressed the button.

Monroe looked to Nick with hope in his eyes.

Josie's chest shot up, but nothing happened.

"Come on, baby, please wake up." Monroe pleaded.

Nick waited and tried again. Still nothing.

He made one last prayer and tried once more.

This time, she coughed as her chest lifted and opened her eyes a smidgen.

Monroe laughed as he cried, joyfully pulling her up to his chest.

"Dad-dy…" she choked out.

"I'm here, I'm right here." He sobbed, rocking her.

Nick laughed with relief and Jarold smiled at him, taking off his jacket and handing it to Monroe to cover Josie, "She's gonna be okay." He told Monroe.

Monroe stood up, kissing her head over and over as he carried her.

They got to the cars and saw Gaines looking angrily at them from Hanks back seat.

"She okay?" Hank asked, looking hopeful.

Nick nodded, smiling, "Just needs a hospital." He said.

Hank sighed with relief and lifted the coat to see Josie's face. He smiled at her and even though she seemed lost in her own shock, she managed to look at him and he saw her eyes light up just a little.

"I'll go with Monroe to the hospital." Jarold said.

"Sounds good, we'll make sure this clown gets a nice cell at the precinct." Hank said, shaking hands with Jarold before they parted ways.

Nick walked over to Monroe as he held Josie and smiled.

Monroe didn't know how he could ever repay Nick for saving Josie's life. He didn't even know if he could say thank you in a coherent way at that moment.

Nick nodded understandingly and patted Monroe's arm.

Jarold helped Monroe and Josie get into the car and then they all drove off.

"You should call Carly and tell her the good news." Monroe suggested, finally sounding like himself again.

Jarold nodded, "Let's just get to the hospital first."

Monroe couldn't agree more, "And make sure you tell her that as far as babysitters go, she's still the best."

Jarold smiled at him, "Let's just say as far as dad's go, you are the best."

….

Monroe sat waiting for news on Josie. Jarold had finally gone to pick up Carly, who had cried ecstatically over the phone, begging for information.

Monroe decided he'd pay her a little extra for her trouble tonight. But first, he desperately needed some rest once Josie was home safe.

His phone rang and he answered it, "Hello?" he said tiredly.

"Hey!" Rosalee said on the other line, "Was Halloween too much for you?" she laughed.

"You don't know the half of it." Monroe sighed. Then he decided to tell her everything that had happened. Sure enough she cried over the phone begging for any news that Josie was alright and giving him home made remedies to help her get through her recovery.

He smiled; just glad to hear her voice to break from his thoughts of everything that had happened tonight.

"Just call me when you get home, okay?" she said, "Oh Monroe, I'm so glad she's all right."

"Me too." He sighed. He saw the doctor come over and he said his goodbye's real fast and hung up. He stood, hoping for good news.

The doctor smiled, "She's gonna be just fine," he reassured Monroe, "We stitched her up and checked for anything else and she's gonna be fine. Just let her stay the night and you can take her home tomorrow evening."

Monroe breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the doctor. He quickly texted everyone to tell them that Josie was just fine and that he would be with her all night. He pocketed his phone once he turned it off and walked down the hall to see his little girl. He had to brace himself when he opened the door. She was covered in bandages and looking very weak and tired, but she was alive.

He pulled up a chair and held her tiny hand in his and put it up to his face, kissing it. Thanking God for every minute he had with his Josie.

…

Nick and Hank walked Gaines to a cell filled with criminals, "Okay Gaines, you'll be in court the end of this week. Enjoy your stay." Hank said.

"And just so you know we're a little crowded from all the Halloween yahoos tonight, so you get to enjoy our public cell." Nick informed him, smiling as they shoved him in.

"I won't be here for long." Gaines smiled, rubbing his wrists.

"Yeah, wouldn't count on that." Hank smiled.

Nick glared and smiled, "Course when you're a child molester," He said loudly for all to hear, "you might as well kiss all your hopes, dreams and rights good bye. Have a good night."

Both he and Hank walked away as the group of inmates converged on a very nervous looking Gaines.

"Now that's what I call a Happy Halloween." Hank muttered as they heard all the noise from the cell.

Nick nodded, "Trick or Treat."

….


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all! So this is just a really good Nick and Josie bonding chapter, so enjoy everyone!**

…

Monroe couldn't have been happier that Josie didn't have to testify. In fact, Gaines was already sentenced to prison without parole for breaking his RO as well as kidnapping and auto theft. Not to mention the evidence from Josie's sexual abuse being a key component to getting him thrown in maximum security prison.

But unfortunately, Monroe's problems were just about to get stranger; only this time, it involved Juliette. He had no desire to tell Nick what he'd seen, but he could not possibly keep that to himself. He'd even called Jarold for advice and he admitted that this was something that Nick needed to find out and soon before it got worse.

As much as he hated to do it, Monroe was dealing with Nick and Juliette's breakup.

And to make matters more annoying; Nick was moving in.

…

Josie watched as Nick started unpacking what little he'd brought with him. She was holding three stuffed animals, her finger in her mouth. She still had some chocolate on her face so Nick had a feeling she was just finishing off what was on her hands.

She was very curious as to why Nick was moving in but also very excited. Nick finally finished his "unpacking" and looked over at her. Monroe was downstairs cleaning his dishes so Josie was able to sneak away to watch Nick.

Nick smiled at her, glad that her bruises and scratches were healing and she was doing much better. He remembered how glad he was that Josie didn't have to be at the trial for Rick Gaines. The one with her mother was hard enough, but this guy was pretty sick. Shoot, the whole time he just sat there smiling like a jerk, proud of himself. Nick wanted to take a crowbar and shove it up his ass every time he smirked about something he'd done to Josie and Monroe. Sure, he'd gotten pretty banged up in lock up, but something about Gaines rubbed Nick the wrong way, and it wasn't just because he was a child molester and an all-around sick guy; no, he seemed almost at ease with his sentencing and Nick had a feeling he needed to keep tabs on him. Course the Grimm in him just wanted Josie to be safe.

He finally got back to the present and found Josie still grinning at him, her finger finally out of her mouth, "Are you gonna stay here now, Nick?" she asked him.

He nodded sadly, but smiled at her.

"Are you and Juliette having a fight?" she asked.

He sighed and sat down, "I guess so."

"Was she mean to you?" she asked, coming closer.

Nick shook his head, "No, it wasn't like that." He explained, "There are just some things that happen and it makes adults fight."

Josie looked at her stuffed animals and pulled out a Beanie Baby horse, "You can have Horsey."

Nick laughed, "Nah, that's okay Josie."

She looked dead serious as she held out the horse, "No, he's a protector and likes to listen to me, he can listen and protect you now."

Nick smiled and gave in, taking the worn out horse from her, "I'll make sure he's right here." Nick told her, putting him on the night stand. Josie nodded, smiling.

"Didn't I tell you not to spy on Nick?" Monroe laughed, coming up.

Josie jumped and giggled.

Nick was relieved to see that she was obviously forgetting what had happened to her; probably because she knew that both her mother and Rick were now in prison where they couldn't hurt her anymore. At least he hoped that was why. He also knew that Monroe was a great father and made sure that she didn't have to think about anything.

Monroe scooped her up and kissed her head, "Time for bed, missy." He said.

"Five more minutes." She pleaded.

He laughed, "You can't even tell time."

"I'm shocked," Nick added, "Being a clockmaker I'd have thought you would have taught her time when she was born."

Monroe rolled his eyes and took her downstairs, "Holler if you need anything."

"Thanks again." Nick said.

"Good night Nick!" Josie said.

Nick was happy for the first time that day. He probably had Josie's sweet little smile to thank for that.

He sat on his bed and laid his head back to relax for a few moments. He tried to think about anything but Juliette right now, so instead he thought about Josie and saving her life. He smiled remembering when she finally coughed for air and Monroe's gratitude towards him.

He wondered how Monroe was holding up in all of this. He came to court and Nick could tell it took everything in him not to kill Gaines right there for all to see. But Nick was more impressed at the fact that Monroe and Josie both seemed to just get over everything.

A part of him had to wonder if it was just too traumatic that they chose to let it go, or if Josie simply didn't remember anything. He was itching to find out how they were really doing but knew it was best to just let them be.

He opened his eyes as Monroe came up looking uncomfortable.

"Something up?" Nick asked.

Monroe sighed, rubbing his neck, "Look, I don't know if I should even be showing you what I want to show you, but-"

"Show me what?" Nick asked.

Monroe took one more sigh, "I know who Juliette's been seeing."

….

Josie woke up with a start to hearing some yelling downstairs. She got scared, praying it wasn't her mom again. She relaxed when she just heard her dad and Nick fighting about something. She finally lay back down and tried falling asleep again. She itched her scratches from when Gaines attacked her and tried not to think about it. Her daddy had been asking her, along with everyone else, what had happened and what she remembered. To be honest, she remembered all of it, right down to seeing only blackness and feeling numb. But what she chose to remember and tell everyone was coughing and hearing her dad. She just didn't want to remember what Gaines had done to her; she was just so tired of it. She remembered coming home from the hospital and asking Angelina's bear what to do and she could have sworn she heard Angelina saying to just tell them how she felt and to do what she felt was best. So when it came time for everyone to ask her what had happened, she'd lied.

She didn't like lying to her daddy, she had never done it before, but for once, she didn't care.

She clutched Luna to her and tried blocking Rick from her memory, "Nick's moving in." she chanted for a few moments, trying to distract herself. It usually worked that method. Her daddy had taught her that from his yoga and meditation after all.

She was interrupted when her dad came in, looking worried, yet also happy about something.

"Josie? Are you awake?" He asked.

She nodded.

He came in and turned on a soft light by her bed, "You okay? I heard you talking?"

She nodded again, "I was chanting, like you do."

He chuckled, "What were you chanting? Om?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, I was chanting that Nick is moving in."

"Ah…" he nodded, "Are you excited?"

"Yeah, he's my friend." She smiled.

Monroe smiled back, "Well, I have another chant you can sing." He said.

"What?" she asked.

"Rosalee is coming home tomorrow." He smiled.

Josie seemed to brighten, "She is?"

"Yeah, and she says she has a big surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you, goofball." He tickled her.

She giggled, but suddenly yelped when he accidentally hit one of her scars, "OUCH!"

"Sorry, sweetie, did I get a booboo?" he asked, rubbing her tummy.

She nodded, but recovered quickly, "It's not so bad now."

He was certainly glad for that, "Are you sleeping okay? No nightmares?" he asked.

She shrugged, "No." she lied.

"Good." He smiled, glad that for once his daughter could recover much easier from this.

"When's Rosalee coming back?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning." He smiled again, "So let's get some rest and then you can help me pick out flowers."

"Okay, Daddy."

"I love you." He kissed her forehead.

She kissed his nose, giggling when his whiskers tickled her, "Goodnight Daddy, I love you." She answered and let him tuck her into bed.

…..

Nick had a hard time sleeping after everything he'd learned and seen. He tossed and turned until he thought he heard something downstairs. He got up, mainly because he was tired of just lying around doing nothing productive.

He finally got to the hallway when he heard it again, it sounded like a small whimpering sound. He had a feeling Josie was having a nightmare. He looked towards Monroe's room, but he was dead asleep on his bed, holding a parenting book on his chest. Nick decided that since he was up, he'd check on Josie.

He opened her door slightly and found her burrowed under her covers tightly, quivering.

"Josie?" Nick asked, coming closer.

He sat on the bed and lifted the covers and sure enough, Josie was awake, but she was holding a pillow to her face and sobbing.

"Hey…" Nick laughed, attempting to take the pillow from her face, "What's this about, huh?"

She held on and shook her head, her body wracking from her sobs that were being muffled by the pillow.

"Come on, hon, I can't help you if I can't see your face." Nick smiled, finally managing to take the pillow from her face. She was red and splotchy, her nose was just as runny as her eyes were. She sniffled and hiccupped, looking sadly at Nick, "Don't…don't let Daddy hear." She sniffled.

"Okay, we won't wake him up." Nick whispered, "What's going on?"

She didn't say anything but managed to find Luna in the mass of blankets while Nick tried getting her out.

He finally managed to get her out of the blankets and asked her, "Was it a bad dream?"

She nodded, wiping her snot all over her sleeve.

"Why don't you want your dad to hear?" Nick asked, finding a tissue and wiping her face.

Again, she didn't say anything, but Nick had a clue. He hid a lot of secrets from people and knew what Josie was doing.

"You can't keep something like this from your dad, Josie." Nick explained, fixing her blankets.

"I lied." She hiccupped.

"About what?" Nick asked, "You didn't steal any cookies did you?" he laughed.

"No…" Josie muttered.

"Then what did you lie about?" Nick asked.

She looked sadly up at him, "I lied about what Rick did to me."

Nick was floored, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I told everybody I didn't remember what he did to me, but I do." She admitted.

Nick felt horrible, no kid should have to remember that, let alone hide it from the people who were caring for her.

"I don't want Daddy to be sad." She said.

Nick nodded and sighed, rubbing his face, "Did you wanna tell somebody about it?" he asked.

She shook her head vehemently.

"Okay, well, Josie, I'll tell you a secret." He said, "When I found out I was a Grimm, I had to lie about everything to everyone, even the people I loved."

"Like Juliette?" she asked.

Nick nodded sadly, "I lied to her about so much and it hurt every time, and I did it to protect her, but really, I just hurt her. I lied to Hank about all of it as well, and he was getting hurt. But once he found out the truth, he felt better and so did I. I came to your dad a lot because I was feeling alone."

"You were?" she asked, wiping her nose again.

He nodded, "It's better to talk to people, Josie, and your dad is the best one to talk to."

She looked down sadly, "I don't want to."

"Yeah, it can't be easy, especially because you're so little, but, believe me, you'll feel better when you do."

"Do I have to talk now?" she asked.

"Nah, but when you're ready, I bet you a million dollars that your dad is gonna listen and still love you." Nick smiled.

Josie nodded and sighed, feeling a little better.

"No more wet pillows are a good thing." Nick laughed.

Josie finally smiled and nodded as he flipped her pillow and tucked her in, "Get some sleep okay and think about what I said."

She smiled and finally closed her eyes. As Nick closed the door he could hear her chanting something softly, he listened and heard her saying, "Nick is my friend, Nick is my friend."

….


	14. Chapter 14

Josie waited with Nick and Monroe at the bus station. Her dad had the flowers they had picked out in his hand and he was looking a little giddy. Nick held Josie's hand while Monroe paced.

"Maybe the flowers are too much…" Monroe muttered, "Here, you give them to her." He said to Nick.

Nick held up his hands, "I am not going to do that." He laughed.

Just then a bus pulled up.

"Here she is!" Monroe said, smiling.

Josie tried peeking in the windows but didn't see her yet.

When she came down, she was all smiles.

Monroe went right up to her and gave her the flowers to which he was rewarded with a kiss.

Josie slapped a hand over her eyes, giggling, while Nick smirked and chuckled.

Rosalee looked over at Josie and smiled, bending down while Nick came over with her. Josie let go of Nick's hand and hugged Rosalee, who was so happy that Josie was once again hugging her.

"Do you like the flowers?" Josie asked when they pulled away.

Rosalee smiled proudly at them, "I love them." She answered.

"Me and Daddy picked them out." Josie informed her.

"They look beautiful, thank you." Rosalee smiled, then reached into her bag and pulled out a stuffed fox with a pink bow on it.

Josie's smile got bigger as she held it, "For me?" she asked.

Rosalee nodded, "This is Lexie, the fox. She was mine when I was your age. I want you to take very good care of her."

"I will!" Josie promised happily, and then showed her new toy off to Nick and Monroe.

Rosalee finally got up and looked at Nick, "Hi Nick." She grinned.

"Hey Rosalee, glad you made it back safe." Nick smiled back, going in to hug her.

"Yes, and now we have work to do." She said, all businesslike.

Monroe took Josie's hand and they all walked back to their cars.

Josie was put in the back seat while Rosalee sat in front. She looked back at Josie who was happily introducing Luna and Fat Pony to Lexie.

"Thanks for getting her the fox." Monroe smiled, "She loves animals."

Rosalee shrugged, "I saw it at my aunts and I hadn't seen it in so long and I just knew it would be so much better if Josie had it."

Monroe nodded and looked back at Josie who was doing so much better.

"How is she?" Rosalee asked quietly as Monroe drove towards the shop.

"She's great." Monroe admitted, "I'm a little surprised but, she doesn't seem to remember anything."

"Wow." Rosalee commented.

"I know, right?" Monroe chuckled, "I'm just glad for that fact, cause now we can just move on."

"I agree." Rosalee nodded.

They sat in a content silence as he drove. They could hear Josie humming a tune in the back seat. Monroe was able to share a glance with Rosalee and smile. He couldn't be happier that his two favorite girls were here with him again.

…

Monroe was officially in a dither. Once the whole Nick, Renard, Juliette thing got solved; thank you Rosalee, he was able to finally focus on getting Josie enrolled into Kindergarten. She was a very smart girl and she socialized well when she was with her friends, but he was worried that all the stress might get to her.

It took Rosalee calming him down and Nick blatantly telling him he couldn't deny his kid an education to get him to realize that Josie would be just fine in Kindergarten.

He sighed as he drove her to Rosalee's shop. She'd offered to watch Josie while Monroe interviewed at a few schools nearby to see how their programs were structured and if the school in general would be good for Josie.

He brought her in all bundled up and Rosalee smiled, glad she could get some one on one time with Josie.

"Thanks again for watching her." Monroe smiled.

"It's no problem, I'm glad we can finally spend some quality time together." Rosalee admitted.

Monroe was happy as well, it would be good for Josie to finally get over Regina and he knew Rosalee would put all her fears of maternal figures to rest.

He laid her on the sofa in the other room and put her bag down. He began his usual spiel about calling him and making sure she didn't eat strawberries, the usual when Rosalee put a hand on his shoulder and kissed him, "She'll be fine." She laughed.

Monroe nodded and finally took his leave, hoping everything went well today and he could actually pick a school to enroll her in.

Meanwhile, Rosalee was finishing setting up the shop when Josie stirred and woke up, coming out into the shop area.

Rosalee smiled at her as Josie rubbed her eyes, carrying her usual array of stuffed animals. Rosalee was so happy she was carrying Lexie with her.

"Hi sweetie." Rosalee said, getting down on her knees to hug Josie. Josie went into her arms, still holding on to her stuffed animals while Rosalee wrapped her arms around her, "Did you sleep okay?"

Josie nodded, obviously still a little sleepy.

"Here, I made muffins the other day." Rosalee said, excitedly and went to grab a Tupperware container filled with banana nut muffins.

Josie smiled and took one, finding a seat near the table.

Rosalee ate a muffin with Josie and Rosalee watched as Josie ate, noticing her scars were still healing.

"How are you feeling?" Rosalee asked, once she'd swallowed a bite.

Josie swallowed, nodding and shrugged, "Okay."

"Your booboos are looking a lot better." Rosalee commented and Josie smiled at her.

"Daddy said that I'm not gonna have nasty scars cause you made a medicine to help me."

Rosalee nodded and winked, "I'll have to tell you the secret ingredient later on."

"Why did you go away?" Josie asked her.

Rosalee sighed, "My aunt got very sick and I had to go and help her."

"Is she feeling better?" Josie asked.

Rosalee nodded, smiling, "Much."

"That's cause you made her feel better, huh?" Josie smiled.

Rosalee giggled, "I'd like to think I did."

"I wish you were here when Rick took me." Josie said, sadly.

"I wish I was too." Rosalee said, her heart breaking, "But you have your dad, Nick, Carly, and so many other people who helped you."

"I know but I wanted you too." Josie admitted.

Rosalee smiled, trying not to cry. She brushed Josie's hair behind her ear, "I'm here now."

"I'm glad, cause I like you and so does Daddy."

Rosalee smiled, nodding, "I like you both too."

"You're much better than my mommy." Josie said and took the final bite of her muffin.

Rosalee had to agree with that logic.

"Nick said he won't live with us for long." Josie said sadly, "he said that once things get better and he gets his own place he'll leave."

Rosalee nodded, "I'm sure things will work out."

"When he leaves can you come and live with me and Daddy?" Josie asked.

Rosalee was very flattered but sighed, "I'm not sure, if your dad and I are still together then maybe."

"I hope so, cause Daddy can't do all the work at my house, he's getting tired."

Rosalee laughed and nodded, "He sure does a lot, doesn't he."

Josie nodded, "Nick's been helping me with my nightmares so Daddy doesn't have to."

Rosalee frowned, "What nightmares?"

Josie's eyes widened and she closed her mouth and shrugged innocently.

"Josie, are you having trouble sleeping?" Rosalee asked.

It made sense. Every time she saw the poor thing she looked tired and Monroe admitted that getting her up was a chore now. Shoot, every time she got in the car she slept like a bear.

Monroe had told Rosalee she was prone to nightmares from years of abuse, but she'd been recovering and doing much better. So Rosalee had to wonder if Josie wasn't doing as well as everyone thought she was.

Rosalee looked at her hard and asked again, "Josie, are you having trouble sleeping at night?"

Josie nodded quickly and looked away.

"Josie, hon, look at me." Rosalee said, gently, "Are you having more nightmares?"

Josie nodded again when she looked at Rosalee.

"Why haven't you told your dad?"

Josie wiped her eyes and Rosalee felt terrible, "Because I don't want Daddy to be sad no more." Josie sobbed.

Rosalee sighed and went over to her, "He won't be sad, sweetie, he loves you very much."

She shook her head, "I don't wanna remember it."

Rosalee sat down and carefully put her arms on Josie's shoulders and let her relax into her chest for a hug. She rubbed Josie's arms and put her chin on top of her head.

"Memories are a funny thing." Rosalee commented, "Did you tell Nick?"

Josie nodded.

Rosalee sighed and realized that Monroe was the only one who didn't realize his daughter remembered what had happened to her and was lying about how well she was doing. She felt bad and was feeling at a loss for what to do. Should she tell Monroe and break Josie's trust? Or should she let Josie just tell her instead.

She wasn't this girl's mother, but she knew that Josie needed somebody. Nick could only do so much.

"Josie, I think we need to tell your dad and Nick what you remember." Rosalee said, sadly.

Josie pushed her away and pleaded, shaking her head, "Please don't tell my daddy, Rosalee! I don't want to remember!"

"I know, hon, but this is something you can't hold inside." Rosalee explained. Shoot, how do you explain psychology to a kid?

She looked around and decided a little experiment was in order, "Tell you what, did you wanna help me with something in the shop?"

Josie wiped her eyes, looking hopeful that maybe Rosalee would just let it go. She nodded, smiling a little.

"Okay." Rosalee said and put her down. She had Josie sit at the counter in the other room while she got different herbs and a thing of water in a clear bowl.

Rosalee went ahead and faced her, "See this bowl of water?" she asked.

Josie nodded.

"Well, let's pretend that this is your brain. You know where your brain is located?" Rosalee asked.

Josie pointed to her head and smiled.

Rosalee smiled back, nodding, "Do you know what color this water is?" she grinned.

Josie thought a minute, "clear!" she said proudly.

"Very good!" Rosalee smiled, "Crystal clear, very clean, nothing is wrong with it, right?"

Josie nodded.

Rosalee suddenly poured in a nasty black looking herb and it mixed in the water turning it a very murky black color.

"What happened?" Josie asked.

"These are the bad memories." Rosalee said, sadly, "They're very ugly and they make everything turn very dark."

Josie looked down at the bowl.

Rosalee showed her a pretty golden liquid and poured it in, "And sometimes, good memories or good moments try to make our brain feel better, but it doesn't quite make everything pretty again."

Josie watched as the gold just ended up mixing with the black liquid, making it turn an uglier mix of dark colors.

"And sometimes, memories just come back so much and scare us that we don't know what to do." Rosalee explained and got out some salts, "We keep all that blackness inside that suddenly…"

She poured in the salts and the water bubbled violently and splashed on the table, "it explodes and gets everywhere and it becomes a mess. See we have to clean up all that mess?" she explained.

Josie stared at the bubbling black liquid.

Rosalee took out a towel and wiped it up, "But now the memories have been there too long their just exploding once in a while and the water isn't pretty anymore."

She finally got out clear liquid and showed Josie, "Let's call this, 'talking to Daddy' liquid. This is what happens when you tell the truth and let someone in who can help." She poured in the liquid and Josie was astounded to watch as the liquid was making all the black water disappear. Not completely, but the water was beginning to look clear again.

Josie smiled, "It's pretty again."

"It's not clear like it used to be, but yes." Rosalee nodded, smiling.

Josie watched the liquid and then looked up at Rosalee, "So my brain will feel better if I tell my daddy?" she asked.

Rosalee nodded.

Josie frowned but then looked uncomfortably at all the black water still on the table. "The Mess" was what Rosalee called it. She didn't want to make a mess.

She looked at Rosalee and wiped her eyes again, "Can you help me tell my daddy?"

Rosalee smiled and held out her hand, "Of course."

Josie took it and sighed. Rosalee came around and picked her up and kissed her head, just like her daddy would, "But we don't have to do it now. Why don't we both just go out for some lunch, you and I. What do ya say?"

Josie nodded, "Can we get some Chinese?"

Rosalee giggled and bounced Josie, "Absolutely."

She helped Josie get her coat and hat on when Josie looked back at the table and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Rosalee laughed.

"Daddy would make messes like that while you were gone."

Rosalee rolled her eyes and remembered getting random calls that Monroe had indeed messed up on some orders.

…

Monroe came back and was thrilled to see Josie and Rosalee giggling in the other room. Josie was helping Rosalee stir something.

"Okay, carefully put this in…" Rosalee instructed, giving Josie something to put in the pot.

Monroe watched as Josie did just that and shrieked happily when the liquid turned a very vivid color.

Rosalee laughed and helped her stir the pot some more. She finally noticed Monroe and her eyes lit up, grinning.

Josie looked up and saw her dad. She waved happily, "Look Daddy! I'm a witch!"

"A witch?" Her dad laughed, "No, you're an apothecary, young lady." He winked at Rosalee who smiled and laughed at Josie's comment.

"I'm making a potion!" Josie said, showing her dad proudly.

"I can see that." He laughed, coming over to see the very neon looking liquid.

"Rosalee said I can be a doctor someday! But Nick says I can be a lawyer." Josie said to them both.

"And what does your dad say?" Rosalee asked, giving Monroe a grin.

"He says I can be a princess."

Monroe laughed sheepishly while Rosalee raised her eyebrows at him, "High hopes."

Monroe chuckled and picked up Josie, tossing her in the air and catching her again. She giggled happily.

Rosalee smiled, "So, did you find a school?" she asked.

Monroe nodded happily, "I did. I actually enrolled her today while I was there. It's a nice little private school, not too many kids, near my house too."

"Great!" Rosalee smiled, "Now let's just make it to her first day." She laughed.

He put Josie down while she ran to grab her coat, "Did you wanna have dinner with us?" he asked, "I'm making a vegetarian stroganoff."

"Will Nick be there?" Rosalee asked him.

"I can tell him to scram if you want." Monroe laughed, getting his phone out.

"No! No actually, I think a nice big dinner would be good tonight."

"Awesome!" Monroe said happily, he checked his phone and groaned, "Hank's coming too."

Rosalee laughed, "The more the merrier." But truth be told, she was glad. She had a feeling that tonight would be the night where Josie finally came clean. She hoped.

…


	15. Chapter 15

Josie was enjoying her dad's meal. Nick and Hank were eating over as well as Rosalee so it turned out to be a very fun night. They ended up talking about a few things relating to some cases and other strange happenings. Josie didn't really care, she was just happy to be around her daddy and his friends. Rosalee would look over at her off and on and seemed to be waiting for something.

Rosalee finally gave Josie and knowing look and Josie suddenly got nervous. She knew she needed to tell her daddy the truth, but she was extremely scared now.

Rosalee helped her out, "Hey Josie, did you want to tell your daddy what you told me today?" Rosalee asked. She was basically giving Josie the chance to tell the truth but also in her own way.

Josie looked up at her and Rosalee smiled, "It's okay." She said.

Monroe chuckled, "What'd you say today, sweetie?"

Nick looked over at Rosalee and then at Josie and realized what was happening. He froze and watched her.

Monroe got concerned when Josie began to look uncomfortable; he leaned closer to her, "Josie, you okay?"

She shook her head and stared at him, "I lied Daddy!" she said.

He was taken aback at first, and then he laughed, "What do you mean?"

She looked down and then back up at him, "I lied about Rick."

Hank actually dropped his fork.

Nobody said a word and Monroe took a minute to breath when he finally asked her, "What do you mean you lied about Rick?"

"I remember everything." She said.

Monroe was shocked by that. Here he was thinking that Josie didn't remember what had happened and all this time, she remembered every gory detail.

He looked at Rosalee and then noticed Nick looking sadly at her, but also as if this wasn't news to him. He and Hank seemed to be the only ones legitimately shocked and it hurt him to know his daughter had told Nick and Rosalee but not him. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and took yet another breath, "Okay," he nodded, "It's okay, hon, did you want to talk about it?"

Josie shook her head, "I just wanted to tell you I lied."

Rosalee sighed sadly and realized that she had to count her blessings. Josie finally fessed up to remembering and it was a step up for her.

Monroe nodded, "Okay, um…" he looked up, feeling kind of embarrassed, "Well, when you're ready, I'll listen."

"We all will." Nick reassured her.

"Josie," Hank chimed in, "You don't have to be ashamed of anything. And anything you tell us, we can write it down and help keep Gaines in jail."

Josie looked up at him, looking hopeful, "you mean if I tell you what he did, he'll stay in prison?"

"For good." Nick added.

"I don't want him to get out of prison." Josie commented.

"Neither do we." Hank said.

Monroe was looking very upset and Rosalee put a hand on his shoulder and he quickly smiled at Josie, "I'm very proud of you, sweetie. That was a very brave thing to say."

Josie smiled proudly and nodded.

"Did you wanna talk about it at all tonight?" Hank asked, "Any little thing?"

Josie shook her head again.

"Okay, well, let us know and we'll be ready." Nick smiled.

Josie nodded and finally yawned.

Monroe quickly picked her up and kissed her head while taking her to bed.

While Rosalee and Nick helped to clean up a bit, they waited for Monroe to see how he'd react. Sure enough, he came back downstairs, walked quickly past them muttering, "Excuse me for a second." Opened the door, and vanished.

They weren't sure what he was doing or where he was going and Nick was getting slightly concerned, but Rosalee held him back and explained that as a Blutbad he was prone to anger and grief much more strongly than most Wesen. To interrupt him while he was dealing with this would be suicide.

Eventually he came back but he was covered in dirt and his fists were bleeding.

"What happened?!" Nick yelled while Rosalee got a cloth.

"It's mine, don't worry." He said, sitting down.

Rosalee quickly wiped off some of the blood and assessed that it was only minor scratching.

"I found a tree." He explained, "And I took it out." He shrugged.

Rosalee sighed and looked at him sadly, "Monroe I'm so sorry."

"About what? If it hadn't been for you this would have gone on for ages." He said, "No, I'm more upset because that ass hole even did this to her and that she's been reliving it. I'm just sick of it."

"I don't blame you." Hank commented, "I see a lot of kids go through this, and every time they tell me something similar, I just wish that they didn't even have to remember it."

"Do any of them every recover?" Monroe asked, trying not to let his voice crack.

"Yeah." Hank smiled, "I mean, they still have the memory, but they do real well, especially when they're able to open up about it."

Monroe nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"We should go." Rosalee suggested, "Let you get some rest."

"Thanks for cleaning up." Monroe smiled, taking her hand, "And for everything else."

She smiled back and nodded, "Anytime."

Hank grabbed his coat and nodded to Monroe, "Thanks for the dinner, man, and anytime you need anything for Josie, you know who has the Wii."

Monroe chuckled, "That's just what I need, a video-gamer for a daughter."

He got up and helped Rosalee with her coat.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked her. She nodded and smiled, quickly giving him a kiss.

Hank and Nick smirked as they walked by. Nick waved to Hank and Monroe let go of Rosalee's hand and waved to them both.

He and Nick shut the door and Nick smiled at him, "She's a tough cookie, I'll give her that." Nick said.

Monroe smiled half-heartedly and then looked puzzled, "Who? Rosalee or Josie?"

Nick laughed and told him, "Josie."

Monroe finally did smile and nodded, "Yeah."

"Don't feel bad, Monroe. She kinda had us all fooled." Nick said.

Monroe sighed and took a seat on his couch while Nick stood and leaned against the wall to face him.

"How long have you known?" Monroe asked him.

Nick shrugged, "Soon as I moved in, she had a nightmare and I found her."

Monroe felt very bad, "Why didn't you come get me?"

"You were sleeping and she was begging me not to, and so I told her that the best person to talk to was you." Nick admitted, "But Rosalee was the one who convinced her apparently."

Monroe closed his eyes and leaned back, "Nick, she was dying…dead. Mangled and bloody..." He paused for a minute to look at Nick, "she should not have to remember any of that."

"I know."

Nick finally took a seat before he would head to bed, "Monroe, don't be afraid to talk about it yourself. I saw how you were when you found her and I can't imagine going through that."

"I'm just worried about Josie." Monroe said quickly.

"Well, you can't do much for her when you're dealing with your own red stuff." Nick said, "I'm just saying, you've been here for me, so we're all here for you too."

"Thanks Nick." Monroe smiled.

"Hope it's better than a gift basket." Nick smiled.

….

Josie was slowly coming out of her shell and little by little telling her dad what had happened to her. Along with him she was able to tell Nick, Hank, Rosalee, and even Carly and her father what had happened as well. And over time they were able to piece it together, but they understood that she was only five and was telling them in her own way to feel better. It was definitely a step in the right direction and Monroe was glad for that. He did a lot more yoga now because of his blood pressure and anger getting the best of him whenever she talked about it. But he was just glad that she was talking to him and being honest. Soon she'd be able to heal and he was hopeful that kindergarten would be fun for her with no worries and no bad memories to distract her.

He was in a dither on what to buy her school supplies-wise. She didn't care as long as it was pink or purple so he ended up throwing everything school related that was pink and purple into the cart. Rosalee went with him on one occasion to help look for clothes and he was relieved because he was planning on getting her modest, frilly dresses. But Rosalee had an eye for fashion and helped point him in the right direction for clothes so his daughter would not get made fun of.

He was almost appalled when Rosalee picked out a tutu dress with matching pants. But he died when Josie came out looking absolutely adorable. He broke down and just got everything cute at that point.

He was looking at his checkbook when he realized a trip to the bank was in order. His daughter was robbing him blind from all the school shopping. But he didn't care. He was determined to make sure she enjoyed school.

He walked with Josie into the bank and went to his usual teller. She was a very nice lady who always gave Josie a lollipop when she saw her.

He picked her up and she smiled brightly at Josie, "Hi Monroe! Josie's getting so big!" she commented, "Did you want a lollipop, sweetie?"

Josie nodded, smiling.

"I'll make sure it's not strawberry." The lady winked and Josie was thrilled she remembered that she was allergic.

She handed her a blue one and Josie thanked her politely.

"How's the clock business going?" she asked Monroe.

Monroe answered her when they suddenly heard a very loud sound and people yelling. Josie whimpered and clung to her dad who held her tight.

"It's okay." He whispered, looking to see what was going on.

He was surprised when a Blutbad ran up to him and growled for him and Josie to get on the ground.

"Do it or I'll blow her head off!" he threatened. Monroe held her and finally got down, covering Josie as much as he could. She was suddenly panting and heaving. He knew what was happening; she was having a panic attack. It didn't help that the Blutbad reminded her of Rick.

Her breathing was getting worse and she started screaming.

"Josie, calm down." He told her gently. The guns were going off making them jump and the people screaming didn't help either, "Josie, breathe. Just breathe. Like this." He told her, trying to get her to calm down.

"Get that brat to shut up!" A female Blutbad yelled.

Monroe stayed on top of Josie and kept muttering to her to count to ten with him and to just breathe. It was too loud though and it made her more panicky.

He felt a gun on the back of his head, "I said make her shut up!" the female Blutbad yelled at him.

"I'm trying, just stop!" he yelled back.

Josie kept crying and screaming, her breathing sporadic.

"Josie, Josie listen." He said, "Look at me, right at me, cover your ears and look at me."

She opened her eyes and looked at her dad, holding his gaze. Then he helped her put her hands to her ears, "That's it." He said, kissing her forehead, "That's it, now we're just going to breath and count to ten."

The Blutbad and Skalengeck, whom he was able to get a look at, finally left, but he stayed on the ground with her and kept counting until she finally breathed slower and blinked.

"Good. Good girl." He smiled, "They're gone now, it's okay."

He sat up slowly and picked her up, holding her close. She buried her head in his neck and clung to him. He rubbed her back and stood, looking around at everyone else. Now that Josie was fine, he was suddenly able to realize something; the Wesen robbing the bank broke the code.

…

Monroe was relieved to see Nick and Hank on this case. He held Josie and kept motioning to them to come over, causing the officer questioning him to give him a funny look.

Nick and Hank finally came over.

"Josie okay?" Nick asked.

"Just scared, she's okay." Monroe said, holding her tight.

Nick couldn't help but notice she practically clung to her dad like a spider monkey but nodded and began asking Monroe what he saw.

Once Monroe finished telling them, he couldn't help but spit out, "I swear if I have one more Blutbad threatens my daughter, I'm tearing throats."

Nick smirked a little at that, "Makes two of us, you two should get home. I'll talk to you later."

Monroe nodded and carried Josie out of there. Hank caught her eye and smiled, waving. She waved back weakly but kept her head down.

Monroe decided to drop her off at Rosalee's so he could figure out where to find these Wesen.

He put her in her car seat and handed her Lexie and Luna quickly and covered her with her blanket, "You feeling okay, hon?" he asked her.

She didn't say anything but shook her head slightly.

He sighed, "How about some girl time with Rosalee? Did you wanna spend some time with her?"

Josie nodded quickly and that was all the motivation he needed.

As he drove he thought about the Wesen who robbed the bank and how they had the balls to actually break the code. He knew how serious that was. He figured he'd have to do his own digging, but first he'd make sure Rosalee worked her magic on Josie.

As he smiled at her through the rearview mirror he couldn't help but think how sick he was of his own kind. How sick could you be to actually hurt a kid? He often wondered if things would have been different for her if she were Blutbad. Would she have not been abused? Would Regina have treated her better? Would Josie even like him?

All he knew was, he was grateful she was his kid and he wouldn't change a thing about her, but he sure wished he could change all the ass holes that hurt her. Better yet, just tear their insides out and shove them down their throats.

"Daddy? Why are your eyes red?" Josie asked, looking nervous.

"Sorry hon, I kinda got distracted." He smiled.

…..

**Thought I'd leave a message here: I just started writing a crossover fanfic called "Part of Your World" that stars the Big Four (Jack Frost, Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup). So if any of you want to check it out and review it, feel free! Hope you liked this chapter; I'm excited for tomorrow's episode and am loving all the Monrosalee at the moment. **

**Anyways, thought I'd catch up and say hi and thank you for all the reviews so far! They always make my day!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everybody, I apologize that I have been on hiatus for a while, I had to finish some school papers and get ready for finals. I have a few weeks though until then and got quite a lot accomplished so I could finally finish this chapter!**

…**.**

Monroe helped Josie put on her new backpack that had Lisa Frank wolves on it in bright colors. She was wearing pink pants with her little white tennis shoes and a purple tutu with a pink shirt that had purple hearts all over it. He decided to put her hair in pigtails for the day with little bows. His daughter was going to have the best first day of kindergarten ever, he was determined.

She was smiling at him excitedly and he was starting to get butterflies. His little baby girl was finally going to school.

He got his camera out and took dozens of pictures. Nick came down half-dressed and yawning. He winked at Josie who waved at him.

"Oh good, here, take a picture of me and Josie!" Monroe told Nick, shoving the camera in his face.

Nick laughed and took nearly a dozen photos.

"Okay, let's go." Monroe said, helping Josie with her jacket.

"Have fun at school Josie!" Nick said, waving to her.

"Bye Nick!" Josie smiled and took her dad's hand as he walked her to the car.

….

Monroe smiled at Josie and couldn't help but feel she was nervous. He was just as nervous as she was. This wasn't just a daycare, it was a school. His daughter was finally a big girl now and it terrified him.

He swallowed any tears he might have coming and gave her a thumbs up.

She was fiddling with her backpack as he pulled up and parked his car at the school.

A bunch of kids were filing inside with parents.

Monroe took her out and was about to carry her when Josie pushed him away, "I wanna walk!" she said proudly.

He tried not to feel hurt, but knew she was just trying to be a big girl now. She'd let him hold her later.

He sighed and walked her inside. He found her classroom and smiled as dozens of kids were already playing and getting to know one another. She held her dad's hand tightly as he took her inside to meet the teacher. She was an older woman wearing a nice dress. She smiled kindly at Monroe and shook his hand.

"Hello, Mr. Monroe, and this must be Josie." She said and bent down to shake Sadie's hand, "Hi there, Josie. I'm Mrs. Williams, your new teacher."

"Hi." Josie said shyly.

"If you hang your coat and book bag right over there and we'll start introducing all the kids." Mrs. Williams said.

Monroe nodded to her and then helped Josie find her nametag. Her name was on a pink flower in between a blue whale and a yellow sun with other names.

He finally got down on one knee to give her one last hug good bye.

"I'll pick you up after school, okay. Right outside." He promised.

She was starting to cry and he finally held her close, "You're going to have a great day, Josie." He said, trying not to cry himself.

"I wanna go home." She sniffled.

"I know, but you get to make so many new friends today!" he said, helping her wipe her eyes, "And look, I see a couple of girls over there playing with animals. You love animals."

Josie looked over but didn't let go of her dad.

Another woman came over wearing a skirt and blouse, "Hi!" she said, "I'm Miss Coleman, I'm the teaching assistant.

"Hi!" Monroe said, "This is Josie, but she's a little…nervous."

Josie still clung to him.

Miss Coleman smiled and nodded understandingly at him. She looked over and motioned for someone, "Ellie, come here, I want to introduce you to somebody."

A little portly girl wearing braids came over. She was wearing a beautiful dress with sunflowers on them. She smiled at Josie and waved.

Miss Coleman bent down, "Josie, this is Ellie and she loves sunflowers."

Ellie pointed to her dress, "I like to eat the sunflower seeds sometimes and feed them to the birds at the park!" the little girl said happily.

"Josie, we like to feed the ducks don't we." Monroe said to Josie.

Josie nodded, but still wasn't satisfied.

"I like your dress!" Ellie said, "You look like a ballerina."

Josie shook her head.

"Do you like to dance?" Miss Coleman asked.

Josie shrugged.

Ellie went to her bag and pulled out a stuffed beaver, "This is Chubs."

Josie giggled, "That's a silly name."

"He's chubby." Ellie giggled as well.

Josie went to her bag and got Luna out, "This is Luna."

"She's pretty!" Ellie said, "Do you want to play with me?" she asked.

Josie finally smiled and nodded. Ellie took her hand and without another word, Josie was off playing with some of the other girls who were already playing with their animals.

Monroe was a little astounded but happy none the less.

"Should I go say goodbye?" He asked the teacher.

She shrugged, "That's up to you and how you think she'd react."

He walked over to the girls playing, "Josie can I get a kiss goodbye."

"Okay!" Josie said and turned to kiss his cheek. As soon as that was over, she was back playing with the others.

"I'll pick you up after school." He said, getting up.

She turned and smiled at him, waving.

He tried not to just hold her anymore and walk away. But he was so conflicted he just ended up standing there for a good few minutes until he willed himself to move out the door and get to his car without breaking down.

He drove off and finally got back home. Nick was still there, he obviously hadn't gotten a call from work yet. He walked in and wiped his eyes. He hung up his coat and walked to the kitchen where Nick sat.

"How'd it go?" Nick asked, a bagel in his mouth.

Monroe shrugged, "She's a little upset, but she made some friends."

Nick smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm good." Monroe said.

He looked over and Nick raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine." Monroe glared.

"Okay, if you say so Papa."

Monroe rolled his eyes and Nick's phone rang, "I gotta go." He said.

"Duty calls." Monroe grumbled.

"You going over to Rosalee's?" Nick asked.

"Nah, she's at jury duty right now." Monroe said, "But I got a date with her tonight, so you're babysitting. Be home no later than 7." Monroe told him.

"Got it!" Nick said, rushing out the door.

Monroe had a feeling he'd need to call Carly, just in case.

….

Monroe parked his car and went to pick up Josie. He waited for her class to come outside with the teachers. He smiled when he saw Josie talking animatedly to some of the other kids. She was all smiles and looked rosy-cheeked from excitement.

She looked over and ran to him. He bent down and picked her right up, giving her a big hug.

"Daddy, Daddy I made friends!" she cried happily.

He laughed, "You did?"

She began naming off all the kids she'd met that day and didn't pause once as he carried her to the car, put her in her car seat, and finally drove off.

He was listening as she told him all about her day and the fun things she'd done.

He finally got home and she'd talked herself out.

She took a breath and he actually got a word in, "So you had a good day, I take it?" Monroe laughed.

She nodded and ran to the front door. He let her in and was shocked to actually see Nick on his couch.

"Wow…you remembered." Monroe smiled.

Nick looked up from a bunch of files he was reading and then grinned sheepishly, "I forgot her in my car that one time, so I think it's safe to say that when I'm in charge of Josie, I don't forget anymore."

Monroe chuckled and shook his head. Josie dropped her book bag and ran right to Nick to bombard him about her day. He smiled and listened patiently while Monroe took that as his cue to get ready for his date tonight.

….

Josie was finally quiet. Nick had listened to her for a whole hour about her first day of kindergarten. It was cute, but boy she could be just as talkative as her dad.

She shoved the noodles into her mouth and giggled trying to slurp it up.

They were both surprised when Monroe came in through the door, looking tired.

"I thought you were out with Rosalee?" Nick said.

"I didn't know you could cook." Monroe said, hanging up his coat.

"Nick got us Chinese!" Josie giggled.

Monroe narrowed his eyes at Nick and shook his head at the ceiling. Then he answered Nick's first question, "Got canceled, and jury duty's taking its toll on her." Monroe said.

"What's jury duty, Daddy?" Josie asked.

Monroe sat down and helped wipe her face off and picked noodles out of her hair. Boy Nick sure knew how to teach his kid table manners.

"Jury duty is something all adults have to do, sweetie." He told her, "Remember when Regina was on trial and you had to talk in front of a bunch of people sitting by the wall?" he asked.

Josie thought back and nodded.

Monroe continued, "Well, Rosalee is doing what they're doing right now for another case. It's so the good guys can go free and the bad guys can go to prison."

"But sometimes good guys go to prison and bad guys go free." Josie said sadly.

Nick raised his eyebrows at Monroe and couldn't help but agree with Josie.

Monroe sighed, "I know."

Nick shook his head slowly and continued eating. Hard to believe a five year old could discern what was completely wrong with the judicial system these days.

The phone rang and Monroe went to answer it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi Monroe?" a familiar voice said on the other line, "You may not remember me but you helped me and my friend out with a…a hair issue a while back…"

"Bud!" Monroe smiled, but then got nervous, "It's not going bad again is it?"

"No! Actually, uh…this is completely different and thank you by the way for asking, it's doing fine-"

Monroe smiled and leaned against the counter while he waited for Bud to actually tell him why he called.

"It's actually about my daughter, Ellie." Bud said.

"You have a daughter?" Monroe smiled, "Is she okay?" he suddenly asked.

"Oh she's terrific! No, I called because she mentioned making a new friend today in kindergarten named Josie Monroe and I thought I'd see if she was your kid. I mean if you don't have a kid I apologize but-"

"No, no!" Monroe laughed, "Josie's my daughter. Your daughter is Ellie?" he smiled.

"Yeah, she's a sweet little thing. That's great I could get a hold of you cause Ellie has been talking nonstop about how wonderful your Josie is."

Monroe smiled proudly, "Well Josie has been talking nonstop about her amazing day with her new friends, Ellie included."

"Wonderful! Well, since we know each other and our kids get along, would it be too much to ask for some play dates for our girls?"

"Absolutely!" Monroe said.

"Oh, that's great, Ellie will be so happy. You know she doesn't make so many friends, she's just so shy." Bud said.

"Yeah, Josie hasn't had the best of luck in that department either." Monroe admitted.

"Great! Well, whenever you're free, by all means Josie is more than welcome to come play, and of course you can come as well, my wife makes the best cakes and pies."

"Yeah! Thanks, I'll tell Josie that, she'll love it!" Monroe smiled.

"Thanks again and see ya around." Bud said.

"Bye!" Monroe said, hanging up.

He walked in and smiled at Josie, "Guess who I just got a call from?"

She looked up and shrugged.

"Ellie's dad." He told her.

Josie brightened, "Do I get to play with her?" she asked excitedly.

Monroe nodded, "I know her dad and he wants to know if you'd like to have some play dates with her."

Josie nodded happily, "Ellie is so nice!"

Monroe smiled, happy for Josie that she made a friend.

"You know the dad?" Nick asked, taking a sip of his coke.

Monroe nodded, "Yeah, in fact, I think you know him too. He's that Eisbeiber, Bud."

Nick choked on his drink and laughed, "Seriously? I didn't know he had a daughter!"

"Me neither." Monroe laughed, "No wonder he was losing hair."

Nick smiled, "Bud's great, I bet his daughter's as sweet as Josie."

Monroe nodded, "She is, and now that I think about it, she looks just like him." He chuckled, "Real cute and very nice."

Nick nodded and collected the takeout boxes, "You done, Josie?" he asked her.

She nodded and he picked up her trash.

"You know you could always learn to cook while you're here." Monroe suggested.

"Not a vegan." Nick said as he walked to the kitchen.

Monroe sighed, "I swear every time I leave Nick in charge of you…"

"Hank made me Mac n Cheese!" Josie said happily.

"At least he made it!" Monroe said.

Nick came back in and smiled sheepishly, "You'd rather I burn the house down?"

Monroe rolled his eyes and saw Josie yawn, "Okay, time for bed." He smiled, picking her up.

She nodded and waved to Nick before bed.

Nick sat down and opened his laptop. He was suddenly shocked to find an email from none other than his mom.

…..

Josie was busy telling Ellie about their upcoming play dates. Both girls were very excited about it and were happy that they got to sit next to each other in class. Ellie was so sweet, she'd share her lunch with Josie and Josie would share her art. Both were coloring a picture when Ellie's dad came in.

"Papa!" Ellie cried happily, rushing to him.

"How's my youngest little critter." He laughed, hugging her close.

He looked up and smiled at Josie, "Is this Josie?" he asked, letting Ellie lead him over to her.

Josie smiled and nodded. He got down to their level and then took out a note, "Josie, you get to come home with us tonight. Your dad's in a spot of trouble and asked me to come get you."

"Is my daddy okay?" Josie asked, looking worried.

Bud smiled, "He's fine, he just had something to take care of is all." He explained.

Josie felt a little better and took Ellie's hand to go get her things while Bud gave Mrs. Williams the note from Monroe.

Once he'd ushered both girls out, his phone rang.

"Hello? Nick?" he said.

Ellie helped Josie inside and let her use the extra car seat. Bud had saved his kids car seats in case they ever had any more kids and he was glad he did for unexpected riders like Josie.

"Right now? Where?" Bud said, looking a little flustered, "I have my girl right now…and Monroe's."

Ellie helped Josie buckle up and Bud looked over to make sure both were secure then closed the door, "All right, I'll be right over." He hung up and climbed into the car.

"Well ladies, we're gonna make a quick stop at Rosalee's spice shop." He said.

"Is that the hair lady?" Ellie giggled.

Bud chuckled remembering his daughter's reaction to his new hair that day. She woke up and shrieked, calling him a Lowen. Her older brothers were of no help when they'd growl under her bed as a joke.

"Rosalee is my daddy's girlfriend." Josie said proudly.

"She not your Mama?" Ellie asked her.

"No, but maybe she will be." Josie said happily.

Bud smiled sadly.

"Where's your Mama?" Ellie asked curiously.

"Ellie, that's not polite." Bud told her.

"My mommy is in jail cause she's not a nice person." Josie explained.

Ellie gasped.

"But it's okay, cause Daddy loves me and so does Nick and someday I'm gonna have a better mommy like Rosalee." Josie smiled.

"That's nice!" Ellie smiled, "Maybe they'll get married and you'll be a flower girl!"

Josie smiled at that.

"Okay girls, how about we talk about something else." Bud tried. He loved his little girl but she was very nosy sometimes and had a tendency to say blunt things at times, a trait she most definitely got from her mother.

He pulled up to Rosalee's shop and met Monroe, Nick, and Hank at the door.

Monroe helped him get Josie out and asked her how her day was.

Josie and Ellie were both chatting about their day without even realizing the adults weren't exactly listening to them. They didn't care.

"Okay." Monroe said, opening a door near the back, "You girls can play in here, but don't touch anything, don't break anything, be very good."

"Ellie, you hear Mr. Monroe?" Bud called, "Do not touch anything and behave!"

"We will!" Josie said while both girls got their toys out of their book bags.

Monroe left the door slightly open so they could hear the girls in case anything happened while the adults discussed this very unfortunate murder trial Rosalee was a part of.

….

"Ellie?" Bud called, sounding breathless. He opened the door and smiled at both girls who fell asleep on the couch.

"Tuckered out, both of 'em." He chuckled.

Monroe was limping from his recent chase and looked inside.

Rosalee came back and took a quick picture before Bud picked up Ellie, "Man is she getting big." He smiled.

Monroe smiled at little Josie and couldn't help but feel the same way.

"Thanks for helping Bud." Nick said as Bud carried a sleeping Ellie and her things out to his car.

"Don't mention it; at least Ellie got a play date with Josie." Bud laughed.

"Need a hand?" Hank asked him.

Bud shook his head, "Nah, I got her. Keep me posted!" he called to Rosalee.

She looked up and smiled at him, nodding.

Monroe was glad Josie was asleep. He had a feeling Nick would have to carry her to his car.

He limped over to see what Rosalee was doing and was annoyed that now the hard part began and he'd have to somehow make it work. He hoped he was feeling better by then.

Nick and Hank left and Rosalee promised to help Monroe get Josie to the car.

Before that however, she winked and gave him a jar.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It should help the with the uh…groin issue." She grinned.

He blushed a little and smiled, "Guess I'm out of shape."

She laughed, "Well, maybe that's okay."

He nodded, "You're amazing, you know that?"

She smiled back, "You're not so bad yourself."

He quickly kissed her and she turned to go get Josie. He was able to get some of her things and get her to the car without waking her up.

Before he left, he turned once more to his amazing girlfriend and gave her a final hug, "I'll come get you tomorrow." He promised.

She smiled, "I'd like that."

"Maybe one of these days we'll actually get to go on an actual date without any chaos." He muttered.

"I don't know, it makes for a fun adventure." She smiled.

She looked inside the car and smiled at Josie, "How is she doing?" she asked, "I feel bad I completely missed her first day of kindergarten."

"She's doing wonderful." Monroe smiled proudly, "New friends, new atmosphere, and best of all, no Regina or Rick."

Rosalee nodded and smiled at him, "She has a wonderful father."

He shrugged.

"No, really." She said seriously, "You are amazing and she adores you."

"I just wish I could have protected her more." He admitted.

"Every parent wishes that, Monroe." She said.

He looked inside the car at his sleeping daughter and smiled, "But she's such a tough cookie."

Rosalee laughed, "She sure is. Just like her dad."

He smiled and kissed her one last time, "See you tomorrow."

She smiled, "Good night, Monroe."

….

Ellie and Josie were once again playing in Rosalee's shop. Bud had picked them up and all of the adults were celebrating something. They came in as Josie's dad was uncorking champagne while Bud got out some grape juice for the girls. Everybody was given a cup and cheered, though Ellie and Josie had no clue. They instead looked at one another, shrugged and then curtsied and pretended it was tea.

They walked away as the adults discussed their victory about something and went out to the shop.

"We should ask for more cups for Chubs and Luna." Ellie suggested.

Josie was helping her look for some when a man came in.

She watched her dad come out and talk to the man explaining that the store was closed.

The man became desperate and Ellie and Josie both gasped as he woge'd into a Ziegevolk.

Rosalee came out and the man grew angry with her. Monroe looked from both the girls to Rosalee and then the man, coming between them all.

The man lunged at Rosalee, shoving Ellie into Josie against the counter and Monroe woge'd and threw him against a wall of jars, knocking them all onto the ground.

Rosalee ran to the girls and checked them, "Are you both okay?" she asked, her hand on their heads.

Josie looked over at her dad on top of the Ziegevolk.

"Daddy!" she shrieked.

Rosalee held her close while Nick came over and grabbed her dad.

Monroe explained angrily, "He attacked Rosalee and hurt Josie and Ellie. You basically just saved this guy's life." He shrugged Nick off and ran to the girls.

He picked up Josie and brought Rosalee to him. Josie hugged her dad's neck while he held Rosalee.

"Thank you Monroe." Rosalee said. He smoothed her hair and Rosalee rubbed Josie's head and kissed it.

Bud came out suddenly and saw the mess, "What is it? What's happening? What happened?!" he yelled, looking for Ellie.

Ellie came out carefully, "Papa…" she said, "I didn't do it!"

He sighed and let her come to him. He checked her for injuries while the crazy man was led out by Nick and Hank.

"I think it's time for us to head home." Bud sighed again, "Ellie sweetie get your stuff and say night night."

Ellie nodded and ran off to grab her bag.

"Watch for any glass, sweetie." Rosalee warned, taking Josie from Monroe so he could calm down.

Ellie came back out and said good night to everyone while her dad led her to the car. Before he left he turned to Monroe, "Thank you for protecting my girl." He said, smiling.

Monroe smiled back, nodding.

Once everyone had left, Rosalee looked around at the mess.

"We should clean this up." Monroe said.

She chuckled, rocking Josie, "It can wait till morning."

He sighed, "I'll come in after I drop her off at kindergarten tomorrow morning." He promised.

Rosalee smiled and gave Josie to him. At first, Josie didn't seem to want to let go, but managed to finally settle back into her dad's arms.

Rosalee got her things and followed them out to the car.

Josie was put in her car seat and watched her dad kiss Rosalee good bye.

She waved to Josie who waved back sadly and watched Rosalee leave.

Her dad finally got in and started the car, "You okay Josie Posie?" he asked her, looking in the rearview mirror.

Josie looked down for a second and then back up as he started to drive, "Daddy…" she started, "Can Rosalee be my mommy?"

Monroe slammed on the brakes a little harder than he intended to.

He stared at his little girl in the mirror, avoiding all the honking around him. She was dead serious. He could see it in her eyes.

He didn't know what to say.


	17. Chapter 17

Monroe had managed to get home in one piece and not say a word. He could tell Josie still wanted an answer, but by then, she'd fallen asleep waiting. He was relieved of that burden for a while.

He thought about what she'd asked him in the car as he tucked her into bed. He sat down by her side and pondered what he would even say to her.

Josie was only five, and therefore, only understood certain things. She hadn't had a mother in her life, at least one who actually cared about her. She never even wanted one. Yet now that Rosalee had come into their lives, she suddenly wanted a mom, a real one. He understood that. He knew that as she grew up she would start to realize she was missing out on having a mother. Sure he could do everything possible to make her happy, but sometimes a girl just needed a mom. Rosalee would be perfect, he knew she would be, but a part of him wasn't ready to ask that question. He knew that if Rosalee married him, she'd be getting a daughter. That was a huge responsibility to take on very suddenly. He didn't know if she'd even want it.

He smiled imagining proposing to her at a beautiful restaurant surrounded by music and candlelight. Her smiling and saying yes to his proposal. Their wedding day with all their friends and family wishing them well. Coming home to find Rosalee waiting for him, reading to Josie in a rocking chair…It all seemed so amazing, that thought.

But another occurred to him; her saying no, leaving him there defeated and alone. Josie heartbroken that two mother's had abandoned her in two very different ways.

He looked at Josie as she slept and didn't want to think about the what-ifs. He cared very deeply for Rosalee. He might just even love her…strike that…he did love her. But did she love him back? He didn't know and he was too nervous to push their relationship further than she wanted. They had both agreed to take it slow and let things happen. He liked that plan.

He was still contemplating how to explain all this to Josie when she stirred and woke up. She turned her head and rubbed her eyes, looking at him. He smiled at her and braced for it.

"Daddy?" she asked, yawning, "Can Rosalee be my mommy?"

He sighed, picking her up and putting her on his lap. He rested his chin on her head, rocking her, "I don't know, baby." He sighed.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well…" he tried, "Because Rosalee and I are just dating right now. We're taking it slow so we can be sure we want to be together forever."

Josie was quiet for a while, "So you and Rosalee don't fight like Nick and Juliette?"

Monroe felt kind of bad about that but nodded none-the-less, "Getting married and having a family is a big responsibility and we have to make sure it's what we all want. You included."

"I want Rosalee to be my mommy." She said.

"I know, but right now, she's just a really good friend, my girlfriend." He said, "Maybe someday she can be your mom but right now, we don't know."

Josie seemed okay with that answer and crawled back to bed, "If you get married can I be the flower girl?" she asked, smiling.

"Who's been showing you wedding magazines?" he laughed, tickling her tummy. She giggled and shrugged.

He tucked her back in and turned off her light.

"Daddy?" she asked, "I don't wanna call my mommy 'mommy' no more."

Monroe nodded and looked at her sadly, "You don't have to. You can just call her Regina."

Josie nodded and turned on her side, clutching her stuffed animals close, "Will she hurt me?" she asked fearfully.

Monroe bent down and kissed her forehead, "No, sweetie, she's long gone now. You're safe."

Josie nodded and yawned, "You and Nick and Hank and Rosalee and Carly and Mr. Jarold and Mr. Bud will all protect me." She smiled.

Monroe laughed, "You bet we will."

"I love you Daddy." She said.

"You're my big, brave, beautiful, crazy, sweet, smart, wonderful little girl!" Monroe said, kissing her head over and over, making her giggle, "And I love you this much!" he said, giving her one last smooch.

She smiled and finally fell asleep as he walked away and closed her door quietly.

He smiled, happy to know that no matter what happened between he and Rosalee, his little girl would always be there.

….

Rosalee was once again invited for dinner over at Monroe's. Josie had promised her dad that she wouldn't bombard Rosalee with the question she'd asked her dad the night before.

"We don't want to scare her or make her feel pressured." He'd explained, "Give it time and we'll see what happens."

Josie agreed and just enjoyed the dinner with her dad and Rosalee.

The phone rang suddenly and Monroe sighed as he answered it, "Hello." He said annoyed.

"Boy son, this answering the phone like you don't give a damn is starting to piss me off." His father said on the other line.

Monroe winced, "Sorry Dad, I thought you were someone else."

"Uh huh…"

"I'm also having dinner with Rosalee and Josie."

"Oh, the Fuchsbau!" he said, much happier now.

Monroe excused himself and Rosalee smiled while Josie chatted to her about kindergarten.

"Boy is that Josie I hear?"

"Yeah." Monroe smiled.

"She's talking more than you now. That's wonderful."

"I know, it's amazing. Now that the vermin are locked away I think things will start to look up." Monroe said.

"Thank God and good riddance."

"So what's up?" Monroe asked.

"Well, we just got back a couple of days ago." Samuel explained, "And Ellie is in a dither about missing Josie's birthday."

Monroe listened and got a little uncomfortable.

"Plus, I think it's a great time to meet your lovely girlfriend." Samuel continued, "So, even though we just got back to New Hampshire, we really want to come and visit for a couple of weeks. Especially now that things have calmed down over there."

"Well, Dad, it might not be the best time right now."

"Oh? How come?"

"Well, Josie just started kindergarten and is still adjusting to that and my business just got a little busier so I won't have much time for visiting."

"Okay, so when will you?"

"Uh…" Monroe thought…just how long would Nick be around?

"Tell you what," Samuel said, "I'll call back when you aren't busy and we'll schedule then, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan. Maybe summer would be good, more free time." Monroe said.

His dad seemed pleased with that, "Put Josie on, we wanna talk to her."

"Got it." Monroe said, walking back to the table. He found Josie listening to something Rosalee was telling her and he quickly whispered, "You wanna talk to Papa Sam?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she said excitedly and hopped off the chair to grab the phone.

"HI PAPA!" she said loudly. Rosalee grinned and winced.

Monroe rolled his eyes as Josie jabbered on about school and Rosalee and her new friends.

He finally came over to Rosalee and began helping her clean up. She laughed and he explained his dad calling so suddenly.

"They were in Germany for a couple of months, they go every few years to visit."

"Did they just get back?" she asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah, but now they wanna visit."

"That would be nice." Rosalee smiled.

Monroe raised his eyebrows as Josie came back in and gave him the phone, "Papa hung up."

"Thanks sweetie." He said, "Go get your PJ's on and we'll get ready for bed."

"Aww!" she whined, "Five more minutes! Please?"

Rosalee smiled and Monroe grinned, "Tell you what, you go get ready for bed and then we'll come tuck you in, sound okay?"

Josie pouted but nodded and went upstairs.

"So why don't you want your parents to visit?" Rosalee asked him.

"Well, with Nick here and all that, it might not be a good idea." He explained.

"They don't know about Nick?" she asked.

"You kidding? I'm the only Weider in my family." Monroe laughed.

"Ah." She said.

"Plus, Nick might not take too kindly to my dad, he's still pretty wild. He's still addicted to those full moon hunting nights where he tends to forget where he's at."

"Josie loves them." Rosalee smiled.

"Oh, they adore her. They could care less that she's human. She's family and they'll protect her. Nah, I just don't think Nick would feel the same about them, and it may be mutual on both parties."

"Yeah…have to agree with you there." Rosalee laughed.

"On a brighter note, they do wanna meet you." He said.

Rosalee smiled, "That would be nice, I hope they like me."

"If Josie likes you, they'll like you." He said, "And believe me, they already like you from what we've told them."

"Aww…" she said, smiling, "That's so sweet."

"And true." He grinned, bringing her closer. They started kissing when Nick barged in.

"MONROE!" he yelled.

"DADDY!" Josie wailed from upstairs.

Rosalee stared at him and they broke apart. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll get Josie." Rosalee said.

"Which means I get the other child." Monroe groaned.

…..

Monroe brought Josie into the spice shop. He was hoping that Nick would be there to take Josie home and watch her so he and Rosalee could have some alone time.

Only it didn't quite work out that way.

He carried Josie to the counter who saw a picture of a glowing Wesen in a book Nick had brought. She gasped excitedly, "Look Daddy! The Fairy Wesen!"

Everyone looked at her.

"Nana told me that they glow and are like fairies!"

Rosalee smiled, "And it's good luck to see one."

Josie got excited and began looking around the shop.

"What's all this about?" Monroe asked, looking from Rosalee to Nick.

There are some cow mutilations and sightings of a Gluhenvolk!" Rosalee said excitedly, "Which means there's a pregnant one."

"I thought they were extinct." Monroe said.

Rosalee looked excited and shook her head, "She's very close to going into labor." She told Nick, "We need to find them and fast."

"I take it our date got cancelled…" Monroe said.

Rosalee grinned excitedly but gave him an apologetic look, "Think about how exciting this is though! And Josie would get to see one in person!"

"I wanna see the fairies!" Josie cried excitedly, bouncing in his arms.

"Huh, I would have thought Josie would think they were aliens." Nick laughed.

Josie gave him a look to suggest he was a moron.

….

As they drove, Josie would bounce in her car seat, giggling. She'd put her arms up like on a rollercoaster. Nick was glad she seemed to be having fun, despite the fact they were tracking a pregnant Wesen on the run with her possibly murderous husband.

They came to a car carrying a trailer. Josie was told to stay inside while they looked inside. Josie was not too happy considering what always happened when she got left inside of a car.

She looked around as they disappeared inside the trailer and noticed something quite a distance a ways. It was a blue speck. She gasped excitedly and tried unbuckling her seatbelt. It reminded her of a wisp from "Brave". She grew anxious and managed to unbuckle her seatbelt. She opened her door and climbed out, leaving the door open. She looked again and saw the blue wisp. It was tiny. It had to be a fairy!

"Josie!" Monroe yelled, startling her, "I told you to stay in the car."

"I saw a wisp!" she said.

"A what?" he said, picking her up.

"A wisp! Like the one Princess Merida saw!" she explained.

Monroe groaned and put her back in her seat, "Number one, never leave the car alone. Number two, I think Disney's getting dangerous."

They drove off and she noticed the blue wisp was gone. But she held on to hope that maybe she would get to see a fairy after all.

….

By the time Nick pulled over and they all got out of the car, Josie was getting worried that they wouldn't get to see a fairy. But when her dad smelled a fire, she grew anxious. Sure enough, they came up to a deserted cabin.

Josie was a little on edge, being that she'd been inside a cabin like this before and was almost eaten.

She clutched her dad's coat and he picked her up.

They walked inside carefully and Rosalee saw a woman crouched on the floor.

She panicked, yelling at them. Josie was put down as everyone ran over to console the woman. She stayed close to her dad, holding onto his coat. She didn't know who the woman was or what they were doing here when all of a sudden, the woman woge'd. Her skin changed from pale and dull to a beautiful, brilliant glowing blue. Josie stared at her in awe and began to walk away from her father.

Josie walked closer to the lady, holding out her hand, "A fairy…" she whispered.

The woman looked at her, puzzled, then her expression softened. Josie got closer and the woman actually smiled shyly at her. Josie put her tiny hand on the woman's skin and smiled, "Wow!" she breathed.

The lady suddenly yelled in pain and woge'd back, causing Josie to jump back in alarm.

"It's okay, Josie, she's just having a baby." Rosalee explained, "We're here to help." She told the lady.

The lady was obviously in a lot of pain and Rosalee yelled, "Oh dear, her water just broke! We need to do something with tools we don't even have!"

"I'll get the first aid kit." Nick said.

"Monroe, hold her head." Rosalee instructed, "Josie, come on over here, I want you to hold this blanket."

Josie did as was instructed and watched in awe as the lady began to give birth.

"Umm…" Monroe winced as the lady crushed his hand, "I don't think this was how I wanted my daughter to learn about the birds and the bees."

"Relax Monroe, to her this is simply a fairy." Rosalee smiled.

"The fairy queen is having a baby." Josie explained to her dad.  
"What?" the lady laughed, still in pain.

Nick came back in and helped with the delivery when a man barged in, looking upset.

"What's going on?!" he yelled, looking fearfully at his wife.

"She's going into labor, we're here to help." Rosalee explained.

"Yeah, jump in any time, man." Monroe said, grateful to give up his hand.

Josie watched in awe as a blue baby came out from under the woman's skirts.  
"Here it is! It's a girl!" Rosalee said, holding the glowing little baby.

Josie gasped and looked in wonder at the baby.

"Can I have the blankets please?" Rosalee asked her, handing the baby to the couple.

Josie walked over and gave them the blanket, "She's a fairy princess, she's so pretty." She said to them. The lady smiled at her, tears in her eyes. The man looked up as though he hadn't seen a child in ages and then laughed, "First time I've ever been called a fairy."

The lady held out the baby for Josie to look at. She'd never seen a new born baby before. Especially not a blue one. She thought it was absolutely incredible.

"Daddy, it's a baby fairy princess!" she said excitedly, pointing to the baby and gently touching its cheek with her small fingers.

Everyone chuckled at that.

The moment was short lived when they heard a gun cock and they turned to see a man holding a gun, pointed at the family.

The father of the baby woge'd defensively and Josie was pulled closer to the mother and child. Monroe woge'd as well as Rosalee.

Josie couldn't believe it. This man was going to hurt these beautiful people and their baby.

"How much is that little one worth, then? Fuchsbau is that one yours?" the terrible man grinned at Rosalee.

Rosalee glared, "You better believe she's mine, back off!"

"Why don't you show me your pretty skin, little one?" he laughed.

Monroe growled, "You're looking at it." He lunged forward, knocking the man down.

Josie ran after her dad. Rosalee tried grabbing her but failed, "No Josie!" she cried.

Josie watched in horror as her dad was knocked out, "DADDY!" she screamed.

The Raub-Kondor turned as she shrieked and grabbed her, holding a knife to her throat.

"Funny…" he panted, walking out, "Blutbad daughter, Fuchsbau daughter, human skin. If you'd been both I'd have been given a fortune!"

Josie got angry and bit his hand and then did what Nick had shown her to do by turning and kicking him in the groin. She backed up and was caught by Rosalee.

Nick stepped forward with the gun and shot him without a moment's hesitation.

Rosalee breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Josie, "You okay?" she asked.

Monroe came out, rubbing his head. Josie ran to him and he picked her up and kissed her forehead. He stared with disdain at the creature on the ground, "Wonder how much he's worth?" he muttered.

…

Monroe was helping Rosalee tuck Josie in.

"Daddy, where are those people going to go?" she asked.

He smiled, "They're going to a safe place where no one will hurt them." He explained.

"Did I look like that when I was born?" she asked.

"Nah, you weren't blue, but you were beautiful." He said, smiling as he remembered the first time he'd ever clapped eyes on her, "In fact, when you were born, the first time I held you, I couldn't believe how lucky I was. You were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my entire life. And you still are."

"But I wasn't a fairy princess." She said.

"Don't have to be to be beautiful." Rosalee put in.

"Besides," Monroe added, "You're my princess."

Josie smiled, "And I'm Rosalee's too."

Rosalee looked a little shocked then remembered that she had claimed Josie tonight out of protection. She didn't have the heart to explain that to Josie, but found she didn't care. She was appointed as her guardian. Why not claim her? But she was first and foremost Monroe's daughter. She wasn't her mother, she didn't know if she would be. But she was proud every day to know she was loved by Josie.

"That's right." Rosalee said.

Monroe looked at her, a little shocked, but very happy.

Josie closed her eyes.

"You know that's a lot of good luck coming your way." Monroe laughed, tucking her in and turning out her light, "You saw three 'fairies' tonight."

"I'm already lucky." Josie smiled, clutching her animals close. She yawned, "I have the best daddy and Rosalee in the world."

Rosalee smiled and kissed her forehead, getting up to leave. Monroe kissed Josie's cheek and got up to follow Rosalee out.

He had to admit, he was afraid she would say mom, but a part of him was really hoping she would have. She looked at Rosalee who seemed very happy in that moment as she looked at him, "I think I'm pretty lucky too." She smiled.

"How so?" he asked, "You're shop doing well?" he winked.

She laughed, coming closer, her arms around his neck, "No…I have the best boyfriend and little girl anyone could ever ask for."

Monroe smiled as he kissed her and had only one thought cross his mind, _"Ditto." _


	18. Chapter 18

**Well that season 2 finale killed me inside just a little. So here's what's happening. I'm going to write a couple more chapters for this story and finish it for now so I can start up at season 3 in the fall. I will actually get back to Boats Your Float, my Holly Clark story and finish that this summer as well. I am so glad you all love my little Josie! Thanks for all the support. **

…**..**

Monroe decided it was high time he spent some quality time with his little girl. He hadn't watched a movie or played with her in a while. So he declared that tonight was the night he'd be a kid with her and just play. It felt great to be silly with her in her element. And she was just as ecstatic to play with her dad.

Monroe wondered what they could do when he decided to have a campout in the back. It was a really good night for it. He could light the fire pit and roast marshmallows, let her play in her little castle outside and then put up a tent and spend the night under the stars. She was so happy she could barely contain her excitement.

They were in the middle of setting up the tent when Monroe received a call from Juliette. He thought Nick would be with her tonight and that's why he chose to spend tonight with Josie. But from the sounds of it, Nick had left and acted strangely. He promised Juliette he would talk to Nick, but truth be told, he just wanted tonight to be about him and his little girl.

He finished setting up the tent and put sleeping bags and blankets inside and then started the fire pit. He and Josie went back inside to grab some S'more snacks. He handed Josie the marshmallows and chocolate while he searched for the graham crackers and pokers.

Nick suddenly came in and Monroe called to him, "Hey! How was it at Juliette's?" he asked.

"What?" Nick came in, grabbing a beer from the fridge. Monroe couldn't help but feel he seemed agitated about something.

"We're gonna make S'more's Nick!" Josie said, excitedly.

"Yeah, that's great." Nick said, ignoring her, "Seriously though, what?" he asked Monroe.

Monroe looked down at Josie and was glad she seemed busy trying to sneak some chocolate to notice how rude Nick was being.

"You okay?" Monroe asked him.

"Why do you care?" Nick scoffed, swigging his beer.

Monroe stared at him, "So…did you and Juliette talk at all? I mean this is what you wanted isn't it?"

"Why do you have to be in my personal life? Go do your crap with your little brat and leave me alone."

Josie looked up in shock. Did Nick just call her a brat?

He walked away and Monroe raced after him, "Stop right there." He growled.

"Make me." Nick spat back.

"Hey!" Monroe yelled, shifting, "You can make smack talk all you want to me in my house, but you don't ever talk to Josie like that again." Monroe said angrily.

Nick could care less, "Yeah, well why don't you just mind your own business and get a life!"

With that he left. Monroe shifted back but his eyes stayed red. He was seething inside. How dare Nick take his anger out on him and Josie. All he did was try to help, from the beginning. And Josie did not deserve what he'd said to her tonight.

"Daddy?" Josie asked timidly from the kitchen, "Did I make Nick mad?"

He turned and smiled weakly at her, "No, sweetie. Nick is just not feeling well is all." He said bending down and scooping her up. She was still holding the marshmallows, "I think he's just really stressed. He didn't mean what he said to you."

Course he didn't know if that was true but he had to admit it wasn't at all like Nick to be that way to anyone.

He sighed and decided to let it go. He had a night with his little girl to take care of, "Let's go make some killer S'mores." He smiled.

Josie smiled back and pulled out a fluffy marshmallow, "I like this one."

Monroe laughed and pretended to take a bite out of it. She held it back and giggled and he was glad that for the moment, Nick was forgotten.

…..

Josie hadn't seen or heard from Nick for the next couple of days and she wondered if he was okay. She worried about him because he was her friend. She tried asking her dad but he simply told her that he was just fine, he was stressed was all.

Josie grew curious though and wondered what was really happening. She went up to Nick's room to investigate. She looked around and didn't really see anything until she noticed a small notebook in one of his drawers. She took it out and rifled through it. It had a lot of numbers that she realized were telephone numbers. She found some business cards, much like the ones her dad handed out to people for his clock business. She was looking through them and found one that had a police badge on it. She knew Nick was a detective, so maybe this person was also a detective and could help explain what was happening to her.

She took the card and ran downstairs to grab a phone. She dialed the number and waited.

"Portland PD, Captain Renard speaking." The voice answered.

"Hi!" Josie said in her sweetest voice, "My friend Nick is in trouble and I need someone to help."

"I'm sorry, who is this?" the voice asked.

"My name is Josie Monroe." She answered.

She could hear a smile in his voice when he finally asked her, "Well hello Josie, may I ask how old you are?"

"I'm five." She answered proudly.

"Uh huh…and where are your parents?"

"Daddy's cooking downstairs."

"May I speak with him please?" he laughed.

"No!" she said adamantly, "I need someone to help my friend Nick." She said quickly.

"Okay…who is this Nick fellow?" he asked her.

"Nick is a detective at the Police Station and he's been acting very bad lately." She explained, "And I'm worried about him."

"Are you talking about Detective Nick Burkhardt?" he asked her, suddenly growing serious.

"Yes!" she said excitedly, "Do you know him? Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Uh…Josie…what are your parent's names?" Renard asked her patiently.

"My daddy is Ed Monroe, and my mommy…well…Regina is in jail now cause she wasn't very nice to me. So Daddy takes care of me. But someday my new mommy is going to be Rosalee at the Spice Shop." She explained.

Renard tried his hardest not to laugh. He knew who this was. He unfortunately remembered her case as well. He was saddened to hear such a sweet little voice and know it had been hurt terribly in the past.

"I know your dad, Josie, may I speak with him please?" he asked.

"He won't tell me what's wrong with Nick." She explained, "That's why I called you."

He laughed a little, "I see. Well, how about I come over and we all have a chat. Does that sound fine?" he asked.

Josie thought for a minute, "Okay, do you want my home address?" she asked.

"No need, I have it." He chuckled, "I'll see you soon."

"Okay! Goodbye!" she said happily and hung up.

Meanwhile at the Portland Precinct, Renard was having the hardest time controlling his laughter.

….

Monroe was almost done with his black bean soup when his doorbell rang, "Huh…" he thought, "I wonder who that is."

He quickly went to answer it and was shocked to see Nick's boss, Captain Renard smiling at his doorstep.

"Hello again." He said, nodding, "May I come in?" he asked politely.

"Uh…sure." Monroe said, "Can I get you some coffee or something?"

"I'm fine thanks." Renard said, smiling as he walked in.

Monroe closed the door and followed him in, "So…is everything going well with you…I mean-"

"Nice clocks." Renard said as he looked around.

"Thanks!" Monroe said happily, "You interested in one?"

"Maybe another time, but I'm actually here for Josie." Renard said.

"Josie?" Monroe gasped, "What happened?"

Renard laughed, "She's fine, but she somehow managed to call me and ask about Nick so I thought I'd stop by and see what's going on."

"She what?" Monroe asked.

Just then, Josie came down, smiles on, "You came!" she said happily.

"Uh…Josie…" Monroe groaned, walking over to her and bending down, "Honey, did you call Captain Renard?"

She nodded, "Yes, because Nick is not feeling well and we have to help him."

Renard was doing his best not to laugh again as he watched Josie talking to her dad.

Monroe rubbed his eyes, "Okay, Josie, let's go have a talk." He said, taking her hand and leading her to the couch.

Renard found a chair while Josie sat on the couch with her dad.

Renard bent forward and smiled at Josie, "Nick is a detective of mine at the police station." He explained to her kindly, "And lately this case has made him a little…upset is all."

"So you know?" she asked him.

Renard nodded, "I can guarantee that it's being taken care of. Your father and my other detective Hank Griffin are on the case."

"Will Nick be okay?" she asked him.

Renard nodded, "I know he will."

She sighed with relief and smiled at her dad, who was still looking embarrassed.

Monroe leaned forward and smiled apologetically at Renard, "I am sorry if she disturbed you in any way, I normally teach her not to sneak into guests rooms, steal phone numbers, and call them without permission." He said, giving Josie a stern look.

She looked guiltily up at her dad and Renard smiled at him, "It's perfectly fine. There was no harm done and now we all know that Nick is obviously going through a hard case and that we are indeed doing something about it. Do you feel better Josie?" he asked.

She thought for a minute and nodded.

He smiled and got up, shaking hands with Monroe, "I trust you have this under control?" he asked him.

Monroe had to wonder what he meant; Josie or Nick? He merely nodded and promised that everything would be fine…hopefully.

Renard shook Josie's hand and Monroe got down to her level, "Josie, can you promise us both that you won't call strangers without permission again?"

Josie nodded and Renard beamed at her, grinning at Monroe, "She's a very sweet girl. It was very nice to meet you Josie." He said as Monroe led him out.

"Bye!" she waved.

When Monroe closed the door, he heaved a sigh and then gave Josie a look. She knew that look all right; it was time for one of his famous lectures.

…..

Josie played with Ellie while waiting for her dad to pick her up. Only today, Nick came to get her. She looked up a little surprised and nervous at the same time.

He waved to her and handed a note to the teacher, "I'm here to pick her up for Mr. Monroe today, he got held up somewhere."

Mrs. Williams smiled and nodded. Nick walked over to Josie and she was glad to see he was smiling at her. He bent down and gave her a sad look, "I owe you an apology Josie." He said quietly, "I didn't mean to yell at you or make you or anyone feel bad. I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?" he asked her.

Josie smiled widely and hugged him, "You feel better now?" she asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah, and I have great news, but I'll tell you in the car."

"Okay!" Josie said, running to grab her coat.

Ellie came up to Nick and he tickled her tummy, "Tell your dad I say hey!" he told her. She giggled and went off to play with the others. Nick found Josie and took her hand, taking her to the car. He helped her inside and then drove her home.

"Did Rosalee fix you?" Josie asked him as she pulled out a toy from her bag. The whole thing spilled on the floor and Nick had a feeling he'd be finding crayons and paper for a while.

"Actually," he said, laughing a little, "Juliette did."

Josie looked up happily, "Are you and Juliette happy again?" she asked.

He nodded, "We sort of are. We're taking it slow is all."

"That's what Daddy and Rosalee are doing right now. But Ellie said that pretty soon they'll get married. I bet you and Juliette will too!" she said excitedly.

Nick laughed at how much information Josie was telling him but continued driving. He couldn't help but feel amazing. It had been so long since he'd felt so connected with Juliette and he felt as though he were falling in love with her all over again.

Josie's face fell suddenly, "Will you leave?" she asked him.

Nick looked back at her in the rearview mirror. He thought for a minute, "Well, not yet, but maybe."

"I want you to stay with us forever." She said sadly.

He smiled, "I'm glad you feel that way, Josie. But I promise that even if I move out, I will always visit you."

Josie seemed fine with that, "Well, maybe when you move out, Rosalee will move in."

Nick laughed again, "That she might." He said.

He pulled up to the house and Josie was happy to see her dad's car. Nick helped her out and she hugged him one last time, "I'm glad you are okay Nick." She said.

He got down and hugged her too, "Wanna know a secret?" he whispered.

She nodded, looking up at him.

"You're my favorite case." He smiled.

"How come?" she asked.

"Cause you're my friend." He told her.

…

Monroe was working on clock, enjoying the sounds of Ellie and Josie in the living room. They were giggling and singing songs they'd learned in kindergarten. It was much nicer than hearing Bud cursing in the kitchen as he worked on his fridge. He was just installing a small piece on a clock when he heard a knock at his door. He looked over at Josie and was ecstatic to see her not getting scared of knocking on the door. She used to be terrified, thinking it was Regina taking her away, but now she was recovering so much that it didn't seem to faze her. He smiled and opened the door. He was a little surprised to see Juliette there.

"Uh…Hi!" he said, opening the door and letting her in, "What are you doing here?" he asked politely, "Everything okay?" he asked.

Juliette looked over and saw Josie playing with Ellie. She smiled at them and then looked to Monroe, "If this is a bad time I can-"

"No, no, come in." he said.

"Okay." She said, walking deeper into his house, "I remember everything now and the only thing missing is what you were supposed to show me." She explained.

Monroe's face fell. He knew where this was going.

She continued, "You were supposed to show me something and I didn't get to see it. And I just want you to know that I'm ready now." She said.

Monroe took a breath as Bud walked in. He saw Juliette and paused, "Oh! Hi Juliette! Everything okay?" he asked.

"Not quite." She said, shaking her head a little, "I need to see something and I think you have something to show me as well." She said.

"What?" he asked suddenly.

"She wants a woge." Monroe said quietly.

"A WHAT?!" Bud exclaimed, "Do you even know what you're suggesting?!"

Josie and Ellie giggled and began running through the house.

"Ellie, don't break anything!" Bud called, his hand going to his forehead.

Monroe quickly raised his voice, "Josie if you hit your head on the counter again, I'm not gonna be-"

They all heard a thud and someone crying. Monroe rolled his eyes and went to go see.

Bud was left standing there sputtering to himself while Juliette remained confused.

Monroe came back holding Josie and Ellie was rubbing her head.

"Look, uh…I think maybe I should go…" Bud said.

"No Papa! Josie and I are still playing!" Ellie said quickly, pulling on his arm. Juliette couldn't help but laugh at Bud's daughter, who was a dead ringer for him.

Josie rubbed her forehead and Monroe kissed it quickly.

"Okay." Monroe said, "Let's go and do this somewhere better. You're right Juliette; I think it's time you see. Let's go Bud."

"Me? But…but, but Ellie!"

"Let's go Papa!" Ellie said excitedly as they all grabbed their coats and walked out the door.

He moaned and followed her. His daughter was always a little braver than he was.

….

Josie was sitting on the counter and watching all the adults talk to Juliette. She had a feeling she knew what was going on. Ellie sat on the counter with her and watched.

"Daddy…" Josie began, "Does Juliette want to see you woge?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetie, but we have to be careful and explain it the right way." He told her.

"Daddy…" Josie said again.

He raised his eyes heavenward, "Yes, Josie." He said.

"Can I help?" she asked.  
"Sweetie you can't woge." Monroe explained.

"Neither can Ellie yet." Bud said as well, hoping to help Juliette understand.

"Wait…" Juliette asked, "You mean…Ellie is what you are right?" she asked Bud.

He nodded.

"But she can't…woge?" she asked.

He nodded, "They don't go through the change until they are a little older. Eleven is usually the right age for girls and for boys it's at least 12-13. But it varies with Wesen." He explained, glad he could actually form a coherent sentence.

Juliette looked to Monroe, "So is Josie what you are?" she asked.

"Not exactly." He said, very used to explaining this by now, "She's actually a human born from two Blutbads. Weird gene play is all. But she'll never woge." He explained.

"But can she see you?" Juliette asked.

He nodded, "Since she was little."

"Then is she what Nick is?"

Everyone made a face and shook their heads, "NO!"

"I'm like you." Josie said to Juliette, "I can see them but I can't change is all."

Juliette nodded, "Okay…what do you mean by change?" she asked.

"She means this." Rosalee said, getting ready, "Juliette, this is a Fuchsbau."

Josie watched her woge and then looked at Juliette. She looked absolutely horrified and literally ran outside.

Josie looked at them awkwardly, "I think Rosalee's pretty." She said.

"That's what I was afraid of." Bud said, "I told you! I told-"

Juliette came back in, taking a few breaths, "Okay…that's…okay." She said, nodding. Then she looked to Monroe, "Now you."

"Uh…" he said, getting ready.

"Wait!" Rosalee yelled, "It might be better if Bud went."

"Me?!" he yelled.

"Yeah Daddy, show her!" Ellie smiled. She could care less what was going on. For all intents and purposes, this was fun to her.

"I've never done this before and I'm not about to, this is insane, insane I tell you and…" he woge'd very suddenly and Ellie giggled.

"Ellie! Hush!" he yelled, "It's embarrassing." He mumbled.

Juliette backed up and stared at him. She took a minute to process and then looked to Josie and then Monroe.

He sighed and backed up, "Okay…" he started, "Just remember…it's me." He told her.

"Why would they want you to go last?" Juliette asked.

Josie crawled on the table to go to her dad, he looked very nervous.

Josie spoke up, "Blutbad's are scary, but he's still my daddy and he loves me." She explained.

"Why is your dad scary?" Juliette asked suddenly. Josie looked nervously at her dad and then pulled up her shirt.

"Josie!" her dad yelled suddenly, but Rosalee held out her hand.

Juliette stared at the scars on Josie's chest. They were claw marks and looked very painful.

She looked accusingly at Monroe who was looking down.

"Another Blutbad did this to me." Josie explained, "My mommy-Regina…and…Rick." Josie said, "They were bad Blutbads. My daddy helped me. Nick too."

Juliette stared in horror at her, "A…Blutbad…did that to you?" she gasped.

Josie nodded, "But not all of them are bad. Daddy is a good one."

Juliette looked up at Monroe, he finally looked her in the eyes and woge'd.

Juliette backed up and was shocked to see Josie go up to him and pet his face, much like a dog. She was smiling and he smiled back at her, shifting back. He picked her up and she kept her hand on his face.

Juliette walked forward and barely heard Josie say under her breath, "Daddy."

"That's right." Monroe whispered back, kissing her head.

Josie looked back at Juliette, "See, he's not bad. He's my daddy."

"But that doesn't mean there aren't others out there that are bad." Rosalee explained, "Not all, but some can be very nasty. And that's why Nick is important."

"He kills all the bad ones." Ellie explained from the counter, swinging her legs back and forth, "My daddy says he's a hero."

Bud smiled a little shyly at Juliette.

Juliette stared around at all of them, still processing everything she'd just seen.

"It's okay Juliette." Josie said, "Hank felt the same way too and I told him that after a while they aren't so scary no more."

Juliette looked at her and came over to her, "You said your mother and another Blutbad hurt you?" she asked, "Why?"

Josie looked up at her dad who sighed, holding her close, "I don't think I'll ever understand why, but Blutbad's have a tendency to…"

"Eat people." Ellie finished.

"Ellie!" Bud yelled.

"It's true." Monroe blushed, "I'm what you call a Weider Blutbad. I don't eat meat at all. I made sure to change my bad ways because I didn't want my daughter to be scared of me."

"She isn't even scared of you. Don't all Blutbad's look alike? Wouldn't she confuse you with them?" Juliette asked.

Monroe chuckled, "We're all different, trust me, and Josie knows it's me every time. It's kind of a bond the parents share with their young."

"If my little Ellie was ever in danger, I'd know right away." Bud said, "I can just tell." He said.

Juliette looked at Josie, "Were you scared at all? When you were little?"

Josie nodded, "All the time, but Daddy helped me not be scared and Nick made sure Mom-Regina and Rick were put in jail so they can't hurt me no more."

Juliette nodded and then looked up, "It may take me a while to process some of this." She explained.

"Juliette, take as long as you need, everyone experiences it differently and in your own time things will start coming together. And don't ever hesitate to ask for help." Rosalee said.

Juliette nodded, "I think I need a drink."

Everyone jumped on that and immediately got to drinking, save for the girls who were designated to grape juice instead.

Ellie leaned over and whispered to Josie suddenly, "Parents stink at show and tell."

…..


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay everybody, this is going to be the last chapter for this story. I know, I know! But I promise it is not only filled with feels and cuteness, but some sexual stuff as well. Yes, you read that correctly: SEX. **

**I guess I should warn people about the coming sex in the chapter so here it is: This chapter contains sex, well, a foreplay and then a post-sex scene, but still enough to make people happy and not get me kicked off of fanfic. **

…

It was a beautiful day and Monroe was so excited he got to share it with Josie and Rosalee. Josie's class was going on a field trip to the zoo and he'd volunteered to chaperone. To his surprise, Rosalee had asked to come along. She had explained that she hadn't been to the zoo in ages and would love to see it. He was ecstatic and promised to take Josie and Rosalee to lunch right after. Not only that, he would make a nice dinner for them all to finish off the day.

Most of the class had split up, being that majority of the kids had parents coming, so it was nice to break from all the noisy kindergarteners and just enjoy the day with Rosalee and Josie.

Josie loved seeing all the animals and getting her picture taken. Rosalee was having a blast, admitting her favorite part would be the aquarium where you could touch the fish.

Josie would find animals and point them out to her dad and Rosalee, always with some interesting fact about them that she'd learned in class.

Rosalee was very patient with her and even found herself being silly once in a while, showing Josie how to make an elephant sound.

Josie's class walked up to the coral reef sensory bin and listened as the tour guide showed them the different underwater creatures and let them touch the fish.

Josie giggled when a starfish moved slightly. Rosalee came over, rolling up her sleeves and found a stingray going by. Josie got nervous and moaned a little, taking her hand out. Rosalee took her hand gently and then kept her hand on top of Josie's as the stingray went by. Josie got to feel it and then smiled at Rosalee.

A couple of other kids were splashing the water and got yelled at. Some of the water hit Josie in the face and she fell into Rosalee who caught her and wiped her face quickly.

"Oh no, you're going to become a fish!" Rosalee said, dramatically with a smile on her face, making Josie laugh.

"What kind of fish?" Josie asked as Rosalee took her hand and led her to the big aquarium. Monroe listened as Rosalee named off a few fish, making Josie laugh, "How about a Flounder?"

"NO!" Josie giggled.

"Hmm…A clown fish?"

"No!"

"Angel fish?"

"Yeah!" Josie cheered.

Rosalee laughed, "You know those fish have puckered lips, like this." She said, puckering her lips, "They make good kisses." She grabbed Josie playfully and gave her kisses on her face, making Josie giggle.

Josie broke away suddenly and saw all the fish in the dark aquarium, she ran to her classmates and admired them close up.

Rosalee found a seat on a bench with Monroe and both watched as the kids admired the giant fish tank, filled with small sharks and tropical fish. She leaned into him and smiled as Josie put her hands to the glass to try and touch the fish.

Monroe put his head onto hers and watched happily.

It was time to move on and Josie was excited to see the manatees. They'd been learning all about the different animals at school and she'd told her dad how much she loved the big manatees because they looked so silly.

She walked up happily and gasped in shock when she saw one. It was covered in scars. Monroe went up to her and bent down, "What's wrong Josie?" he asked.

She started crying, "Daddy! They're hurt!" she cried.

Monroe nodded, "Yeah, they get hit by boats out in the lakes, so the zoo's help heal them and give them food before they let them go again."

"That's so mean! Why don't the people help the manatees after they hit them with the boats?" she cried.

"Sometimes people are mean Josie." He sighed, "But luckily, there are nice people out there who help them out."

Josie smiled as one of the manatees came closer and she giggled, "They are funny looking." She said.

"They are." He laughed, "But so are you!" he grinned, tickling her.

Josie turned suddenly and reached for Rosalee, "Mommy! Come look at the manatees!"

Monroe's face fell and he panicked. He looked quickly at Rosalee to see what she would do. He was surprised when she came over smiling, "Look at that!" she gasped, "it's so close and it's waving to you!" she smiled at Josie.

Monroe wondered if she'd even heard Josie at all and he was feeling relieved about that.

He looked up at her and she caught his eye. He knew then that she had indeed heard Josie. He was so scared she'd be upset with him and Josie. But instead, she smiled and took Josie from him and held her up, pointing to the glass. She smiled at Monroe knowingly and he smiled back.

Josie hugged Rosalee and he was so happy to see Rosalee hugging her back. For a moment, he didn't feel as though he was dating this woman, but instead, she was simply a part of his family. And he really liked that feeling.

…..

Everyone got home, rosy-cheeked and smiling from their fun day at the zoo. They'd eaten lunch at a diner there and Josie got to see a peacock up close while they ate.

Monroe had fun explaining to her that the males were colorful and the females were very plain.

Rosalee gave him a playful look and he found he was blushing trying to establish that in the Wesen world, the females were the prettiest. She laughed and seemed satisfied with that.

Once they got home, Josie was dead on her feet and exhausted. Monroe decided to put her down for a nap before dinner.

He went back downstairs to find Rosalee rifling through his cupboards.

"Hungry?" he laughed.

She giggled, "Just thought I'd help you out." She said.

"Thank you!" he smiled.

They talked about Nick and Juliette, all the weird cases they've had, even some of their family drama in the past. They began also talking about books they'd been reading and the latest movie out they wanted to see. Monroe was just enjoying himself to no end.

The dinner was finally in the oven and he decided to pour them both a glass of wine and put on some music. He cringed when the zitherist didn't play but Disney Princess love songs instead.

Rosalee laughed as _Kiss the Girl_ sounded throughout the living room.

"Sorry…" he said, going to turn it off.

"Oh, don't!" Rosalee laughed, "This is a classic!"

They both ended up singing along and laughing the whole time.

"Josie loves this movie." Monroe said after they'd laughed themselves breathless.

"It's a good movie; I remember when I watched Robin Hood with my mom." Rosalee said.

"The one with the foxes?" Monroe laughed, "That was the best!" he laughed, "Course I never liked that the sheriff was the wolf, but it was pretty good."

"I used to pretend I was Maid Marian and that Robin Hood would swing from the trees and save my life." She laughed, "I would literally stand in the forest for hours and then my dad would start yelling at me to come inside before a Blutbad ate me."

Monroe laughed, wiping his eyes.

"My mom was amazing." She nodded, smiling, "I always made her a flower crown on Mother's Day because she was the queen in my eyes."

Monroe sighed, "I sometimes wish Josie had a better experience on that end. All I can do is let her give me crackers and cheese in bed on Father's Day." He chuckled, "Poor thing tried to make me eggs one time. But she's not allowed to turn on the stove, cause I child-proofed it. So there in the pan were six eggs, not cooking and Josie was just devastated, thinking she'd ruined Father's Day." He laughed.

Rosalee giggled, her hand going to her mouth.

"Can I ask you something?" Monroe asked.

"Sure?" Rosalee smiled.

Monroe turned to her, not sure he wanted to bring it up, but a part of him was curious. And if he was going to ask her, he might as well do it while Josie slept, "Today at the zoo…Josie called you Mom…are you…okay with that? Or should I talk to her about it, cause I don't wanna scare you off or anything, I just-"

"Monroe." Rosalee interrupted, "It's totally fine. I know about Josie and why she feels the way she feels. I'm actually really honored that she would call me Mom, to be honest."

"You aren't…offended or anything?" he asked.

"God no!" she laughed, "No, I love Josie and I'd rather she call me Mom than Psycho."

Monroe laughed at that and nodded, "Thank you. That means a lot to her…and me."

"To be honest, I was a little scared at first, but really…I'm just so…happy." She said, grinning,  
"She's a great girl, Monroe. You're doing such a good job." She said, putting her hand on his.

He sighed, leaning back, "Let's hope so."

She smiled, coming closer to him on the couch, "I know so."

He looked over at her and smiled.

They were about to kiss when they heard footsteps coming downstairs. Monroe looked over and smiled as Josie came down the stairs, carrying about five stuffed animals and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey you!" Monroe said, getting up. Rosalee got up as well to go check on the food while Monroe picked Josie up to give her a quick kiss on the forehead. She was obviously still a little sleepy.

"Let's go get you some juice and then we'll get dinner ready." He said, carrying her to the kitchen.

"Almost done." Rosalee said happily, "About ten more minutes."

Josie found a seat at the table and Monroe thought he heard the sound of a truck outside. He looked out and noticed the mail truck had come late again. Even though the Postman had been a psychopathic killer, he had to admit at least he got his mail on time.

He sighed and went out to get the mail.

Rosalee found Josie's juice and gave it to her, sitting down and asking her how she slept.

Monroe came back in, rifling through his mail to make sure there was nothing important. He did see something addressed to Josie however. There was no return address but it had stamps of flowers on it and he wondered if his cousins or grandparents had sent it.

He smiled, "Josie Posie, you got a letter in the mail!"

She turned excitedly, "I did?"

"Yeah, let's see who sent it." He said, opening it.

It was a card with a bouquet of flowers on it. He opened it and began reading when his face fell. He looked up quickly at Josie who was waiting for him to tell her what it said.

Rosalee noticed how white his face became and got up.

"Uh…" Monroe started, "It's from a cousin of ours. They're just writing to say hi and how we're doing." He said quickly. He showed her the front of the card, making sure she couldn't see the writing inside.

Josie smiled at it.

"I think it's just a late birthday card." Monroe said, "It's in German most of it. I'll put it with your other cards in the scrapbook, okay?" he said.

Josie nodded and went back to her juice.

Rosalee followed him to the other room and he was rubbing his face with his hands, which were shaking uncontrollably.

"What is it?" Rosalee asked suddenly, "Monroe?"

He turned to her and swallowed, looking with disgust at the card, "It's from Regina." He whispered quietly, his eyes going red.

Rosalee gasped, reaching for the card. She took it and read:

_Dear Josie,_

_I am so sorry I missed your birthday, I hope it was good. I have been in treatment now for almost a year and have been asked to write you an apology for everything I have done to you. I am sorry that I hurt you and don't expect forgiveness, but I just wanted to say that I care about you and will be fighting to get you back again. What happened to all of us was unfair and when I get out, I won't let anyone come between us. I will fight for you and make sure it's just us. _

_All my love, _

_Mommy_

Rosalee gasped in shock when she read the letter and Monroe was visibly shaking. She looked up at him and could see the anger in his eyes.

"How dare she." He growled, grinding his teeth.

"Monroe, I'm sure it won't even happen. Maybe she's just trying to get a rise out of you." Rosalee said.

"I can't believe this." Monroe said, sitting down, his head in his hands, "I thought we were rid of her for good and now she's writing to Josie expecting to get her back somehow?!"

Rosalee came over to him, a hand on his shoulder, "Monroe, you know Nick won't let that happen. No one will."

He took a breath and looked up at her. She smiled at him and he smiled weakly back at her. He took the letter, "I'm gonna trash this thing." He growled.

"No wait!" Rosalee said, "I'll keep it at my place, Nick might need it as evidence."

Monroe nodded at that and gave it back to her.

"Daddy? The oven is going off!" Josie called from the other room.

"Be right there!" Monroe called, trying not to let his voice crack.

"I'll take care of it, just catch your breath." Rosalee said gently and ran to hide the letter and get the food out.

Monroe sat for a minute seething and praying to God that Regina stayed away for good. He looked over as Rosalee went to get the food out.

He smiled as Rosalee giggled with Josie. Josie had found a new mother in her life and Monroe was determined to keep Regina out of it.

…

Monroe was finished putting things away and decided to go check on Rosalee and Josie. He walked upstairs and smiled as Rosalee held Josie in a rocking chair and was reading her a bedtime story.

Josie was sleeping as Rosalee tucked her into bed and kissed her goodnight.

She came out and turned off her lights.

She turned to Monroe who was smiling at her. She put her arms around him and giggled whispering, "What?"

"Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?" he asked her.

"You could mention it one more time." She laughed. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Uh…you know, Nick's not coming back tonight so if you wanted to…if you…" Monroe tried asking but couldn't seem to get the courage to do it, "Never mind, I'll uh-"

Rosalee held onto his neck and kissed him again, "It's pretty late." She smiled, "And I make killer pancakes." She said.

She woge'd and he grinned, "You are so hot." He muttered, closing Josie's door and then leading her to the bedroom. He shut his door, still managing to keep his mouth glued to hers as she ripped off his shirt. She collapsed onto the bed underneath him and felt his chest with her hands, moaning as he continued kissing her deeply. They rolled as she came out on top. She pulled off her shirt and tossed it aside and leaned down for another kiss. His hands explored her body and he growled low in his throat. He rolled her again so he came out on top, "You sure you wanna do this?" he asked her, trying not to sound shaky. He had to admit it had been a while since he'd done this.

She smiled, her eyes shining, "Does this help?" she asked, pulling him down to her once again.

"Mmhmm." He moaned as he closed his eyes and savored her kiss.

She woge'd again and he did the same suddenly. He tried keeping the animal at bay, afraid of hurting her. She was a Fuchsbau, not a Blutbad.

He woge'd back, trying to catch himself. She put her hands to his face, "It's okay, Monroe. I'm not scared." She said.

He took a breath, "I don't know if you can-"

"Shh." She whispered, "I think I can."

He took another breath and woge'd. She smiled and let him bend down to kiss her again. She found his pants and managed to get them off of him while he did the same to hers.

"Protection?" she asked suddenly. He looked up and reached over to his dresser drawer, "Covered." He promised.

"Then let's get this show on the road." She smiled.

He happily obliged.

….

He smiled as she lay naked on top of him. He couldn't get that climax out of his head. They were complete animals but yet…it felt different. For once he didn't want to just dominate and be done with it. No, he felt a huge connection and he liked it. She was incredible in more ways than one. He was just focused a little more on the sex aspect at the moment. She moaned in her sleep and he rubbed her head gently. He loved the feel of her on top of him, sleeping with her arms around his chest. Shoot, he just loved having her in his house. He closed his eyes a minute and savored every second he had just lying here with her.

She suddenly moved a little, causing him to go hard again. He hoped it didn't wake her up. Wishful thinking as she opened her eyes and caught him looking at her.

She grinned sleepily, "Hello handsome." She said.

"Hello beautiful." He answered.

"Somebody's not sleeping so good." She said, her arms coming up to put her head on them.

He grinned, "I'm just thinking about how amazing tonight's been." He told her.

She smiled and looked at his alarm clock, "Hmm…night is still young."

"That it is." He said.

"I think I can help get you to sleep." She winked and moved down his body. His eyes widened and he moaned when she'd found her mark.

"Who needs sleep?" he muttered happily.

….

"Morning." Rosalee smiled as Monroe walked in wearing his pajama pants with no shirt on. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxer shorts while she cooked pancakes.

"I don't know what's better, waking up with you, waking up with you in my clothes, or waking up with you making pancakes." He laughed, putting his hands on her waist as he kissed her neck. She giggled and continued cooking, "I made sure there were no strawberries on these." She told him.

"That would be a good thing." He laughed, still nibbling on her neck.

She was giggling, trying not to make a mess as he felt her up.

"Monroe, what if Josie comes down?" she laughed, turning to whack him on the head with her spatula.

"Hey!" he laughed, ducking, "It's okay." He said, pulling her in to kiss her deeply, "We'll hear her if she wakes up, trust me."

She leaned in for his kiss and smiled when they broke apart.

The phone rang suddenly and he groaned, his eyes going heavenward.

She laughed and turned around to finish the pancakes while he answered the phone.

"Hello?" he answered, rubbing his eyes.

"Son?"

"Dad?" Monroe gasped, wondering why on earth his father was calling him this early and why he sounded upset, "What's going on?" he asked, yawning.

"Son, you need to turn on the news, now!"

"Okay…" Monroe said, running to the living room and turning the station, "What's happening? Is everything okay?" he asked as he flipped channels to find the news. When he found it, he dropped the phone.

"_Rick Gaines is considered to be extremely armed and dangerous. If you have any information, call your local police. Do not approach him and keep an extra eye on your children." _

Monroe barely heard anything as he watched the news unfolding. Rick had escaped from prison.

"Daddy?" Josie asked coming downstairs.

He turned quickly but not in time for Josie to see Rick's picture on the TV and for Rosalee to come in and watch Josie start panicking.

Monroe picked up the phone and said in a shaky voice, "I'll call you later, Dad."

….

**Yes, that's it for now. I promise to let you all know when the next one is being written. It will most likely not happen until season 3 starts which is a long time, but I'll be thinking of other things as well while on hiatus. Please feel free to check out my other stories and again, I can't thank you enough for reading and reviewing my stories. Have a great summer everyone, I'll see you all soon!**

**~GeminiSonic**


End file.
